What's Love got to do with it?
by Sirie
Summary: Hermione is mad and hurt because Ron is with Lavender. She stays behind for Christmas. There aren't many students left but Draco is one. Will Hermione and Draco start something over a lonely Christmas Holiday? Will it go newhere after that? Plz read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing in the world of Harry Potter. Sadly, they are just my puppets to move about as I see fit. They all belong to J.K.

Author's note: I really need your guys' help on this. I'm not sure what rating I should give this. I'm not sure if I should get graphic with this story with Hermione and Draco. This is the story of their relationship and how it starts with sex and all, so help me out here people. Review and tell me what you think I should do.

The sun was setting as Hermione stared out over the Black Lake. She just didn't know what to do. That next day was the day most students went home for the holidays. Hermione was torn. Harry and Ginny would be there for her. But so would Ron and Lavender. She thought she had made her feelings clear to Ron. Either he didn't understand all the hints that she dropped him… or he just didn't care. The holidays would be tough if she went to the Burrow. She didn't think that she could stand it.

Hermione stood up from her perch on the rock and turned away from the Blake Lake. In turning, she caught a flash of silvery-blond hair and black robes. Hermione looked back and saw Draco Malfoy. He wasn't surrounded by his normal gaggle of Slytherins. He was alone and just staring out at the Black Lake as she had been. He must have felt her staring because he turned and caught her eye. There was no mockery in his gaze; no hate.

Ever since his mother had been murdered he didn't seem the same. Sure, he still insulted everybody, but only when he was under the eyes of his fellow students.

Turning away, Hermione made her way back to the castle in the snow. It was freezing in the outside air, but Hermione had always loved the cold. When she finally walked into the Great Hall, people were filing in for supper.

Hermione quickly got a seat at the Gryffindor table. She removed her winter ware quickly. It was far to warm in there for her tastes. Hermione's plate and goblet filled quickly and she set into eating all the delicious foods. Not but a moment later Harry and Ginny sat on her left. Ron and Lavender sat directly across from her.

"'Lo." Ron muttered, digging into his food. Lavender just smirked at her.

"Where were you earlier, 'Mione?" Harry asked, sipping at his pumpkin juice.

"I was out taking a walk by the Black Lake." She told them, sipping at her own juice.

"We've got a great plan for the holidays at the Burrow." Ginny started, smiling enthusiastically.

"I'm not going." Hermione said casually. She kept on eating.

There was a wet sucking sound as Ron and Lavender pulled out of their snogging session. Harry and Ginny stared at her, surprised. Hermione paid them no attention, asking Neville, who was next to her, to pass the salt.

"Why not?" Ginny asked, stunned, as she continued to stare.

"Well," Hermione started, "there will be very few students left at Hogwarts, so it'll be quiet. And there are a few essays I need to work on."

"It's a holiday, Hermione! We always go to my house for holidays." Ron protested in a whiny voice. Lavender gave him a hard glare.

"Oh seriously, Ronald! Hermione told him, her voice slightly reprimanding.

"We wont have another holiday like this one, 'Mione." Harry pleaded with her. He too got a hard glare from Lavender.

"This is our last year at Hogwarts," she began, "next year I will start work at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Mishaps and Maladies. I need to prepare myself… Let it go, Ronald." She added that last part when Ron opened his mouth with a whine. "I'm staying and that's final."

Their little group went quiet, only eating. Hermione glanced up and caught Malfoy looking at her curiously. Hermione looked away quickly.

As Hermione lay in her bed that night, not long after dinner, she heard the party starting in the common room. She let a few tears escape as she fell in to a deep sleep.

Hermione was hesitant o get up the next morning. But get up she did. Ginny was already up frantically packing her bags. She was late doing so because she'd been up late partying with the others the night before. Hermione smiled as she dressed and left the dorms.

On her way down to breakfast, Hermione noticed with amusement that the common room was actually clean again. Then she frowned when she realized that house elves were the ones who would have cleaned it. When she got to the Great Hall, she wasn't surprised that there weren't many students in there. She sat down at her table and picked up a discarded Daily Prophet.

It was only a few minutes later when Harry and Ginny came in, dragging their trunks behind them. Hermione smiled as they approached.

"You sure you wont come to the Burrow, 'Mione?" Harry asked as he hugged her. 

"I'm sure, Harry. You two have fun though." Hermione told hugging Ginny next.

"But you'll be all alone on Christmas." She exclaimed, a frown on her face.

"Doesn't matter." Hermione said. " Now run along and have a Happy Christmas." Hermione turned back to her breakfast and paper, willing them mentally to go away. 

"See you after holidays, Hermione." Ginny said quietly. Hermione waved her fork at them nonchalantly. After another moment, Hermione glanced up to see that her two friends were gone. Sighing, she set down her paper and placed her chin on her hands.

"Last call for students going home." Professor Dumbledore called. Hermione glanced up to see only three people besides Hermione were left in the Great Hall. There was a first year Gryffindor, a third year Slytherin, and Draco Malfoy. Hermione was amazed to see him still sitting there.

Malfoy's gaze shot up and locked with Hermione's for a split second. Hermione quickly turned her eyes back to the Daily Prophet.

Hermione dug deep in her concentration and focused intently on her newspaper. She could still feel his eyes watching her. A moment later there was a clatter as a plate and a goblet sat down across from her. Hermione looked up into the two entrancing silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.

End note: please review and tell me whats on ur mind. Does it suck? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the world of Harry Potter. They belong to J.K.. I just use them like sock puppets for your entertainment. Enter sock puppets that look like Draco and Hermione

Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, it does my young little heart wonders to see that you readers like my lil story. Lol. I gave my thanks at the end of the chapter. I'm trying to get this one published quickly because I'm going out of state for a week and not sure if I'll be able to update while I'm gone. Sorry if it's not very long.

Hermione knew he was smirking before she actually saw it. That damn smirk had an aura of it's own. In return for the smirk, Hermione gave him a steely glare. Against her hopes, the smirk didn't even waver.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, setting aside the Daily Prophet neatly and pushing her plate away.

"Granger, is there a problem with just wanting to keep you company?" He asked, putting on an amazed face and raising his delicate blond eyebrows at her standoffish stance.

"Keep your wand hand above the table at all times, Malfoy." She warned, her voice low. His smirk did dim a little after that.

"I could say the same to you, Hermione Granger." Draco replied, his voice low and dangerous. He motioned in the air with his hand above the table.

When Draco stirred the air with his long, pale hand a cool but spicy scent hit Hermione head on. It confused her. How could a young man, who had been so vile, smell so bloody good? Hermione casually sniffed the air, searching for that enticing scent. She found not a single trace of it.

"What cologne do you wear, Malfoy?"

"What?" Draco asked, his open mouth showing off his food. Hermione raised one eyebrow.

"Cologne? You know the stuff men put on to smell better. That cool but spicy scent that you wear?" Hermione pushed, sipping at her goblet.

"I don't wear cologne, Granger." He told her. Then he let loose a wolfish grin. "Why? Do you like the way I smell?"

"As if. I was documenting that stench so I would never buy such rotten garbage." She said, snorting in disgust. The act either wasn't impressive enough or he didn't really care for it because he kept that obnoxious grin on his face.

"If you saw so, Granger." Draco drawled, standing up. "Meet me at the path for Hogsmede at dinner." He turned to walk away.  
"What in Merlin's name for?" Hermione asked, stunned. He turned back, that damnable smirk in place.

"For dinner. I eat in Hogsmede when allowed. See you at dinner." With saying that, Draco walked out of the Great Hall.

Hermione stared after him in shock. He didn't even ask if she'd go to dinner. He demanded it. Hermione felt her face flush in anger and her fists clench tightly. With a shriek, she stood and stomped angrily out of the Great Hall.

Once Hermione was back in her dorm, she was in a right fit. She threw things about and complained loudly.

"How dare he just _tell_ me to meet him! He has no right!" She yelled and sat down on her bed, shoving aside the curtain roughly. "With his perfect damn hair and bloody flawless skin!" She kicked at the post to her bed. "And that damn enticing smell." She scowled. "And his annoying, bloody smirk." She looked at her trunk. Then sighed, defeated, and standing up. "Now what should I wear?"

As Hermione walked down the stairs to meet Draco, she tried to think of a time that she truly hated Draco Malfoy. Yet no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't think of a single time that she did. The only thing she could ever remember feeling was disappointment and pity. Even through all the insults to her friends and slurs about her birth, she never really hated him. How could you hate somebody who only behaves the only way they know how? His father raised him to act like that, and Hermione couldn't blame him entirely. Maybe she was being naïve and too forgiving, but underneath it all, he might be a good guy. Well, he would be after she deflated that monstrous ego of his.

Smiling, Hermione rounded the corner and saw Draco waiting for her by the path. She tried to smile, but mostly got just a grimace. Walking foreword, she kept her hands at her sides and her wand in plain view. Just in case this was a trick. She saw him glance at her wand and hands then back up at her face.   
"Ready for dinner, Granger?" He asked, the smirk in place. Damn that smirk. Hermione came to stop in front of him.  
"Malfoy, the next time you want to take me to dinner, ask first." Hermione told him, crossing her arms over her chest and keeping her face neutral. Malfoy looked confused.

"But I did ask you to dinner." He stated, rubbing his chin. Did he shave or could he not grow hair on his face?

"No, you told me that I was coming to dinner. If you ever get the psychotic urge again, ask me." Hermione told him, walking off down the path. It took him a second, but he caught up.   
"My apologies then, Granger. Next time I will refrain from assaulting your delicate sensibilities by asking you." Draco told her, walking slightly in front of her.

"Excuse me? My delicate sensibilities?" Hermione burst out. She reached down and picked up a hand full of snow. "You egotistical prat!" Hermione launched her snowball at him and hit him in the back of his head. He froze, his muscles clenching up in surprise. He turned and smirked at her.

"If you're quite finished, it would be nice if we could make it to dinner before the sun goes down." Draco drawled. Hermione glared at him and stalked past him.

There weren't any of Hogwarts students in Hogsmede. There weren't many other people either, just those that lived and worked there. Most of the shops were closed, but the Hog's head was open and that was their destination. The sun was starting to set, only half of it was visible and it was getting colder.

Once inside, Draco got them a table and ordered two butterbeers. Sitting down with him was awkward. He kept his eyes on her. Hermione looked anywhere but at him. She would look at him for a second, but that was about it. They were finally able to order and the food didn't take long to get to their table.

"So…" Hermione started, taking a bite of her potatoes. " Why exactly are you doing this?" She asked.

"Why am I doing what? Draco asked, not looking up from his own plate. Hermione took another bite.

"Why are you being civil to me and not insulting me?" Hermione asked, looking up at him expectantly.  
"Do you want to spend the holidays alone? Do you want to sit by yourself in the library or your dorm, wishing you could be with scarhead and weaselbee?" Draco asked, his voice bitter.

"Their names are Harry and Ronald. And it doesn't matter to me to be by myself." Hermione told him. " I didn't want to spend my holidays with somebody who insults my friends." She scowled at him.

"My apologies then, Granger. But I don't want to spend my holidays by myself." Draco told her, not looking up.

"Then why did you stay at Hogwarts?" She asked, eyebrow raised.  
"That's none of your business!" Draco growled, his eyes still on his plate. Hermione looked up sharply.

"Well excuse me!" She told him, rolling her eyes and going back to eating. Draco watched her for a moment more.   
"You look nice in green." Draco commented a moment later. Hermione looked up, surprised.

"T…Thank you." She said, a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

"If you don't mind me asking… Why aren't you with Weasley?" Draco asked casually, picking at his food. Hermione looked up sharply.  
"I don't see how that's any of your business!" Hermione huffed, a little embarrassed.

"What if I want it to be my business, Granger… Even if it is just between us?" Draco asked, leaning forward and raising an eyebrow. That wolfish grin was back in place, but this time it seemed like more.  
"W…What do you mean?" Hermione stuttered out, looking into his deep silver eyes and feeling the warm blush creeping up her face.

"What do you think Weasley would do if…"

"If?"

Endnote: Sorry about the cliffhanger, not sure what to write quite yet. Wait till I'm back from my trip and I should have the inspiration. Thanks to my reviewers!

Basketballstarhottie: Thanks for telling me you like it, you were my first reviewer.

Struttersmama: You'll be able to understand his actions better as the story goes along. Don't worry, it'll become clear later on. And what he said in this chapter for the reason wasn't really all of it.

Skinnyrita: Glad you like it.

Stillsearchin2413: I'm gonna get to your stories ASAP, lol. Thanks for the rating.

Dracoslover1313: Thanks you

PaigeyLovesHim: Thanks for the enthusiasm and the compliments.

Punkindoodle: I'll be sure to up the rating, just for you, lol.

Kellie: Thanks, I'll be sure to finish.

Gwinna: The reason Hermione didn't go home was because it was a last minute thing not to go with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Up until that moment by the Black Lake, she was still going to go. She kind of wanted to be alone because of her feelings. If she were to be around some of her loved ones, and then she'd actually have to interact with others. She didn't realize that staying she'd have to deal with Draco. Thanks for reading.

Remember my lovely readers, I do write for me, but for the most part, I write for all of you and your entertainment. Read and review perty please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. If I did I doubt I'd be spending my time writing fanfiction on my crappy little computer.

Authors note: Just so everybody knows this story is not compatible with Half Blood Prince. I'm so sorry, dear readers, that it took me so long to get this out for yall. You know I spent two weeks out of the loop on vacation. I tried to work on this on some down time I had there, but my down time kept getting shorter and shorter. So, enjoy. And my apologies. Read the ending note and at the bottom are the responses to my reviewers.

"If you and I were to be… Intimate…" Draco drawled, the smirk back in place on his pale face.

Hermione stared at him in shock. Did he just ask her to shag him? Hermione stood and calmly put on her things. She turned to leave and then…

WACK!!!

"How dare you _even_ think about that!" She shrieked at him, her hand stinging from delivering her blow. Draco stared up at her, surprised that she'd hit him. Then the smirk slid into place again, but not cruelly.

"I like it rough, Granger. But I like to play rough too." Draco said, grinning woflishly at her. A blush slid onto Hermione's cheeks.

Hermione turned on her heel, her head held high, and stomped out of the Hog's Head. The snow and wind bit icily at her flushed cheeks. The walk back to the castle seemed long to Hermione. With the sun below the horizon, the temperature was below freezing.

By the time Hermione got to the castle and out of her winter ware, she wasn't as indignant as she'd been before. Call her stupid, but she found it a little hard to get images of a naked, pale Draco out of her mind. And he was right… Ronald wouldn't be happy if she shagged him. He'd be downright pissed. A smile crossed her face. Ron's face would turn the same shade as his hair. Hermione realized where her thoughts were going and she banished them and the smile away.

Once in her dormitory, Hermione quickly changed and retrieved a book from her shelves. She curled up next to the fireplace and opened it to the beginning, determined not to let anything get to her. It wasn't long after she hit the halfway mark that she fell asleep.

When Hermione woke, she was warm. Stretching, she kicked the blankets off of her and opened her eyes. She froze. She wasn't in the common room anymore. She was in her bed. She sat up quickly and looked around the room. There wasn't anybody else there, she was alone.

Hermione glanced at the night stand. There was the book that she'd been reading the night before. On top of it was an amazing silver rose. In shock, Hermione picked up the rose and sniffed it. The normal scent of a rose was there, but the scent under that was that scent of Draco's. Hermione put the rose in a little vase that had been empty for months.

Trying not to smile, Hermione got dressed and walked down to the great hall. When she walled in, she tried to look secretly over at the Slytherin table. At first look, she thought she overlooked Draco. When she let herself look more closely, She noticed that he truly wasn't there. Frowning, she sat down at the table and started eating the breakfast that appeared.

Hermione felt instantly aware when Draco walked into the Great Hall. He didn't come to her table like she'd thought he would, he sat down at the Slytherin table but kept eye contact with Hermione. She looked up just in time to see the owls flying in overhead. She smiled when an owl dropped down next to her plate. She scowled when she realized just what owl it was as it stepped in her eggs, falling backwards and knocking over her pumpkin juice. Sighing, Hermione picked up the letter, and with a burst of joy realized it was from Ginny and Harry.

'_Mione,_

_It's not the same without you here. Just say the word and we'll find a way to come get you. I'm sure I could talk to Dumbledore and get him to let you use the floo network. Aren't you lonely there? If not, then I'm glad you're okay. Just a little longer and we'll be back there with you. Happy Christmas and lots of love._

_Harry._

_Hermione,_

_Don't listen to Harry, I know that you're fine there and not the least bit lonely. I do have some bad news. Ron and Lavender finally shagged. I know it's horrible and you probably don't want to hear about that, but I thought it would be best for you to hear it now and from me than later and from half of Hogwarts. When we found out this morning, I hexed my brother into next week… that's why Mum grounded me until next Christmas. That is, she did, until she found out why I hexed Ron. Then she hexed him and grounded him. I'm sorry Hermione. I miss you. You're presents from us should be there in a day or so. Love you lots._

_Ginny.'_

Hermione felt the tears welling up in her eyes, hate radiating off her in waves. She hated Ron for this. She hated Lavender for this. She hated herself for not being enough. Hermione stood and shoved her plate and goblet, sending them flying. Huffing, Hermione stomped angrily out of the Great Hall and out into the corridors. She heard footsteps behind her and she stopped, turning to look. Draco stood only a few feet away from her, huffing as she was.

Hermione, with tears falling down her face, walked towards him, determination in her eyes. Draco froze, not sure what was going to happen. As she got nearer, his hands drifted up in front of him to protect himself. He started to lower them as a good will gesture. But Hermione brought her hand up and smacked him! Confused, Draco went to ask her what the hell was the matter. But she grabbed him by the collars and crashed her lips onto his.

They both froze for a moment; not sure what to do. Then Draco grabbed Hermione about the waist and pressed her tight to him. He reached up with one hand and grabbed the back of her hair, pulling slightly, but following with his lips so she couldn't escape.

Hermione felt like he was crawling through her skin. Every place that they touched, fire seared through her clothes and into her skin, setting her ablaze. When Draco finally pulled away from her, she gasped for breath, feeling more breathless than she had after running off. She looked up into Draco's silver eyes. There was no judgment there, only passion and desire… for her.  
"Well…" Hermione said, blushing bright red. Draco smirked at her. She scowled. "I'm going to make you quit doing that." Draco's pale eyebrow rose.  
"And how are you going to accomplish that feat?" He asked, sounding as breathless as she felt. Hermione leaned foreword and pressed her lips to his. And she was right; the smirk did die as quickly as it was born. Pulling back, Hermione did her own version of his smirk. He leaned down, kissing her neck with his open mouth, tasting her pulse which was thick with desire. Hermione gasped when he started sucking on that spot.

"Do you know anywhere we can go to be alone, Hermione?" Draco whispered against her skin as he pulled back slightly a moment later.  
"R…room of Requirement." She breathed out. Her stomach was flipping over what was about to happen.

"Where is it?" Draco asked, nibbling on her ear. Hermione gasped and tried to regain her composure.

"Seventh floor." She said, her voice a little stronger. Draco's warmth disappeared and then Hermione was being pulled by her hand. She could barely keep up with his pace.

Hermione's desire was cooling now that she was away from him. She could feel the warmth of his hand in hers and that in itself brought a blush to her cheeks. But her mind was screaming at her. It demanded why she was doing this and if it was smart to be doing this to get back at Ron.

'_No, I'm not doing this because of Ron.'_ Hermione argued as she stared at the handsome, once enemy of hers. _'I'm doing this because I really want to.'_

Hermione pulled him to a stop once they reached the wall where the Room of Requirement was. Hermione walked past it three times muttering, _"We need a place to be intimate."_ Draco stared at her like she'd lost her mind. When she cleared the area on the third walk, a door stood there. Draco's mouth dropped.

"This is the Room of Requirement." Hermione said, opening the door and ushering Draco inside. Hermione flicked her wand and a fire jumped to life in the fireplace. The room was perfect.

There was a huge bed against the far wall. Half of the sheets was Gryffindor colors, the other half was Slytherin colors. There was an enchanted window behind the bed. It looked like a night sky. There was a warm rug covering the floor and it looked furry. There was a small table with two chairs sitting across the room and a couch in front of the fireplace.

When Draco turned and looked, his jaw dropped again. Hermione was already down to bare feet, her skirt, and a naked torso. The blush on her cheeks was a difference to her pale skin. She had perfect, not so small, well formed breasts. Draco's silver eyes turned to silver lava as his gaze raked up her body and back down again. Hermione let down her hair and stepped towards him with one arm outstretched.

"You're overdressed." Hermione whispered as she tugged on the robes he was wearing. Draco let out a long breath and knew that that day was going to be a long, tiring one. And he was going to enjoy every second of it.

Authors Note(2): Sorry about the cliff hanger and how short it was. I've got almost the entire story planned out and this next chapter should be longer than the previous ones. I wanted to get this one out quickly because I felt bad for not updating while I was gone. I'll hurry up and get these out for yall. Here are thanks to those who've reviewed:

Punkindoodle: I know I made you wait too long. I'm sooooo sorry. I'll get the other one out quicker, I promise.

Blondiexoxo: I'm glad that you like it. I'll keep it going, don't worry. Lol

Stillsearchin2413: Thank you and I'm going to stick it through and finish it.

Basketballstarhottie: Thank you, I'm glad somebody thinks I am. I'll get it up really quickly.

Darkhearted lonewolf: Thanks, and I promise I'll get it up soon.

Kazspaz: Glad ur luvvin it, lol. Feel free to rant about my story netime lol, and if you keel over, even if it is in wait for the update, you'll never get to finish it.

Thanks all of you for reading. I hope you continue to love my story just as much as you do now. I'll get it up quickly.

-Goddess of the Vampir


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the world of Harry Potter.

Author's note: I'm sorry, again, dear readers. I've tried and tried to get this done, but It's a bit hard right now. I'm trying to get my novel finished so I can get it published and it's been taking up a lot of my time… so has Adult Swim… I love it, lol. I've also had some writer's block, so it's been tough. I'll try to get it out quicker. Thanks to my reviewers at the end.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at Draco's naked body and feel inadequate.

Her gaze began at his tousled white-blond hair that hung messily in his eyes. Those silver orbs held such heat as they raked over Hermione's naked form. She scanned the symmetrical perfection of his nose and face. Those soft pink lips, just begging for a kiss. Hermione's temperature rose a few degrees when his tongue darted out and swept quickly over those exceptionally kissable lips to wet them. Her gaze slid over his broad shoulders and muscled chest and down to that toned, flat stomach. She found herself letting her eyes wander over Draco's firm hips and thighs to his massive erection.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Could something that large fit inside her? Her brain started to catch up with her body and heart as the first threads of doubt crept into her mind. Draco stepped foreword and drew her against him, pressing his hard length flat against her stomach. Hermione felt things tighten low in her body.

"You're sure?" Draco asked, his lips barely a breath away from hers. Hermione hesitated, but shortly so. His scent intoxicated her.

"Yes." She breathed and forced her lips against his.

He was shocked at first but quickly recovered and wrapped both arms tightly around her body. He picked her up and carried her bridal style to the bed, never breaking the kiss. He hesitated, then slowly lowered her down to the soft bed, half on the Gryffindor side and half on the Slytherin side.

She looked up at him through eager eyes, her entire body taunt with want for him. He stared down, watching her body pant. Pant just for him.

"You're more beautiful that I could have imagined." Draco whispered, his eyes so filled with heat, it could have melted the thickest bars of ireon. Hermione blushed and grabbed his hand, pulling him down.

Draco came down gently, lying half on and half off of her so not to hurt her. He kissed the corner of her mouth. Hermione tried to turn her face to kiss him back, but he was already moving his lips down her jaw. He kissed her neck and bit down, hard enough to mark, but not hurt her too badly. Hermione cried out and started to mumble slightly, one hand in his har and the other digging in to his shoulder.

DDraco kissed his way down her shoulder, leaving tingles from the contact on Hermione's skin. He kissed over the mound of Hermione's breast and to her nipple. He flicked hi s tongue out and tasted her skin. Then he took the nipple in his mouth and sucked and nibbled on it. Hermione's back was arching by the time he trailed feather light kissed down her abdomen and kissed the juncture between her legs. Hermione was starting to still when Draco slipped his tongue through the folds of her wet sex.

Hermione cried out loudly, shuddering from the sensations. She never knew it would feel that good. He flicked and swirled his skillful tongue around her clit, making her arch even higher. Draco slipped his arms under and cupped her ass, lifted her so he'd get better angling.

Hermione felt the sensations building, like energy. It started shallow and gradually escalated. It built and built, becoming impossibly stronger, as if she'd explode.

With a final swirl of his tongue, Hermione felt the pleasure shatter and spill over her. She nearly screamed and Draco started lapping up some of the juices. After a few minutes of that and making Hermione shudder, Draco slid back up her body and gave her a hungry kiss. She returned it, tasting her own juices and musk on his tongue.

Hermione felt him maneuvering his hard length into her opening. She felt him start to press into her tight hole. And then he quickly pushed the rest of himself deep inside of her. She yelped at the pain, her eyes watering slightly. Draco froze, his eyes going slightly wide.

"You were a virgin?" He asked, slightly breathless. Hermione didn't answer right away.

"It doesn't matter." She said quickly masking her pain." Please keep going."

Draco watched her for a moment more and then slid out a little and pushed back in. The pain quickly faded from her eyes and instantly filled with passionate heat. Hermione urged him on Faster, her breaths coming in quicker pants. Draco locked her legs around his back and started upping the tempo and going harder.

After a few more minutes, Hermione felt her orgasm pour over her again, tightening on Draco's shaft. He moaned. Hermione's nails dug into his back as she rode wave after wave of pleasure. Draco's thrusts became shorter and then he pressed deep inside her as he rode his own orgasm. He collapsed a second later on top of her, still throbbing inisde her heat.

He witdrew and rolled so they were on their sides, facing eachootehr. Hermione looked in his eyes and found that he was troubled. She rose her eyebrow in question.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" Draco asked, taking a deep breath.

"I didn't think it was important."

"I've never taken a girl's virginity before…" Draco trailed off, his voice low. Hermione gave him a reassuring smile.

"Let's go get cleaned up." She told him, getting out of bed. She felt her knees shake and she fell back onto the bed, stunned. Draco laughed loudly, a real laugh. He got out of bed and picked Hermione up again. He carried her to the bathroom, which had appeared near the fireplace.

"The hurt will go away, don't worry." He said, his chuckle breaking through his barriers. Hermione glared at him for a moment, and started laughing herself.

After a very long bath, Hermione fell asleep on the big bed, tucked under the Slytherin side of the covers. Draco left her there and headed to the Great Hall, getting treats for them to eat for dinner. When he returned an hour later, Hermione was wearing a robe and sitting up by the fire. She looked up when he came in and smiled. He smirked.

"I thought you might be hungry." Draco told her, unwrapping the bag of goodies he got. Hermione smiled as she looked over the pile.

"Is it really dinner time already?" She asked, smiling as she delicately picked up a sausage. Draco nodded and started eating some himself.

They didn't talk much while they age. An uncomfortable silence surrounded them, breached only by polite words and a few jokes.

"I thought about going to Hogsmede tomorrow. Would you like to go along?" Draco asked politely as he started cleaning up the mess from their dinner. Hermione smiled.

"That sounds like fun." She said cheerfully. " I have some presents to buy anyways."

"I'll even take you to lunch." He said, then he smirked. "As long as you don't smack me again." Hermione blushed.  
"I promise." She giggled as she said it.

They stayed up for a while playing chess. They didn't talk much. Only a little polite conversation was shared. Hermione was impressed by how well he played.

When it was time for bed, Hermione crawled under the covers and Draco did as well. They were as for as they could get from each other. During the night, some time after they'd fallen asleep, they drifted to the middle of the bed. Draco spooned Hermione, each under both sides of the cover.

Authors note: Well… I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Sorry it's so short, writer's block sucks big time…. Thanks to my reviewers:

Mrs. Hermione Malfoy: You're right, Hermione is too good for Ron… at least in the fanfiction stories. Lol

Krissy Lou: I did as fast as I could.

Chaotix83: Why thank you.

Stillsearchin2413: Of course they're doing it, lol. And I will continue.

XshikainoXluverX: I love this couple too, and thank you.

Sexiibabii: thanks, lol. My thoughts exactly.

IndulgentWriter: Thanks. And here you go, lol

GypseyCarmen: I know exactly what you mean. Thanks and I'm wit ya on the RoR.

SillyBellaEdwardsForMe: I don't want to be on the end of your 'Or Else.' And I agree about the Lavender thing… Yuck…lol

IDK: Weird name, but thank you. And don't die, I'll update soon!

Sweet sexy and cute as hell: The suspense wont kill you, that's a death eater's thing. Thanks a lot, by the way.

Punkindoodle: I love cliffies, but don't do them as much as I'd like too… Thank you.

What Everyone needs is love: I'm not sensitive to those words, usually every other word coming out of my mouth is a cuss word, so don't worry. And yes, I'll update quickly.

DrkAngel120: Thank you.

KazSpaz: I don't mind being on your daily rant… as long as it's not a bad rant, lol. Thank you very much.

There's for the reviewers… And thank you all for your reviews. I haven't had any flames yet… and that's a good thing don't get me wrong. Lol. Hope to get more soon…Reviews, not flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter. If I did I certainly wouldn't be in here right now, I'd be in Paris or someplace in Europe.

Authors note: I'm so disappointed in you guys. I've had a grand total of six reviews for chapter four. If yall want me to continue with the story then you need to start reviewing. And I thank all of you who added my story onto their alert list or favorite stories list. That made me feel good too. Thanks at the end of my story to my six reviewers. And I'd like to see some more reviews for chapter five!!!! Or else no nude Draco for you!

Hermione rolled over and lay her head on the pillow next to her. She stretched and deeply inhaled. She smelled Draco, but as she opened her eyes she didn't see him. She sat up, and looked quickly around the room. She spotted him and felt her face get hot.

Draco was across the room, looking at his clothes and soothing out the wrinkles. His back was to Hermione but she still had an amazing view. He wore nothing but a towel about his waist and it hung low as it was. It was tight so it outlined his slim body perfectly. His muscular pale back was exposed, and it gleamed in the little light that was in the room. His white-blond hair was still wet and hung around his head and his back and shoulders were still damp.

Embarrassed, Hermione quietly got out of the large bed and blushed again when she realized she was only wearing a small nightgown that didn't cover much. She started tip toeing to the bathroom. Once she touched the door-knob, she smiled because she thought she was clear.

"Good morning, Granger." Draco called. She looked to see him still turned away from her, sorting over his clothes.

"Morning." She said sheepishly. She hurried into the bathroom and took her shower.

Once Hermione was out of the shower and dressed, she sat stood by the fire, staring at it. She wasn't sure how long they would be in there. But Christmas was the next day. And they'd need food if they'd be staying in there. Hermione turned to look at Draco who sat on the love seat that sat only a few feet from her.

"How long will be staying in here, Malfoy?" She asked, a small smile on her face. Draco's brow furrowed.

"Do you not want to stay here anymore?" He asked, his hands clutching the seat's armrest a little more tightly.

"No, I do." She said, blushing and looking down, she smiled. "I was just wondering."

"I thought, if you'd like, we could spend our holidays in here." He said, smirking up at her. She smiled as she looked back at him.  
"Well, then we're going to need some help." She told him. She didn't know if it would work. "Dobby!" She called out, not looking at anyplace in general.

A few seconds later Dobby appeared, looking at Hermione and not quite seeing Draco. He smiled at her and bowed.

"Hermione Granger! It's so good to see you. How can Dobby be of help to you?" He asked, clutching his hands together.

"I need a favor, Dobby. And it has to be kept secret." Hermione told him, her voice telling him how serious she was.

"Anything for Hermione Granger."

"Hello Dobby." Draco called from the love seat. Dobby stiffened then whipped around, his arms out like he was protecting Hermione.   
"Draco Malfoy!" Dobby said, his voice low.

"Dobby. Draco and I are staying here. We were wondering if you'd be so kind to bring our meals here and our Christmas things." Hermione told him. She touched his shoulders.

"Hermione granger is here _willingly_ with Draco Malfoy?" Dobby asked, turning to look at Hermione with a shocked face. Hermione smiled and nodded, looking embarrassed.

"Dobby." Draco called. Dobby turned to see that Draco was sitting on the edge of the love seat. "I want to apologize for how I treated you." Dobby stared at him for a moment. Then he smiled.  
"You are forgiven Draco Malfoy. You were never that bad to me. It was your father." Dobby told him. His face went sour at the thought of Lucius Malfoy. "I will do what you asked, Hermione Granger." Dobby snapped his fingers and a fully decorated Christmas tree appeared. Dobby bowed and he disappeared.

"So. Shall we head into Hogsmede?" Draco asked, standing and holding out his arm. Hermione nodded and took his arm.

Hermione was surprised when they got outside the castle grounds. It was still pretty cold, but for the first time in weeks the sun was out. There was only a few clouds left in the sky. They strolled along the path, not really talking. Hermione frowned. What was she doing? This was Draco Malfoy. She glanced at him and he was looking up at the sunny sky. He didn't quite look the way that he usually did.

Sure, he was still the amazing looking guy. But he looked less angry. Usually he looked angry and rebellious, like life wasn't something he cared about. As he walked only a foot away from Hermione, his face turned into the sun, he looked happy. An actual smile was on his face. He turned his attention and saw Hermione staring.

"Just can't get enough of me, can you, Hermione?" He said with a wolfish grin. Hermione had came to love that grin. She smiled.

"Oh you know it, Draco. I just can't get enough of looking at your god-like appearance." She joked, smiling and walking a little ahead of him. She heard him chuckle.   
"What would you like to do when we first get to Hogsmede?" Draco asked, walking foreword and putting his hand in hers. Hermione glanced down at their hands and felt her heart swell.

"Well, we could start with shopping. I need to get some presents you know." She told him. "Then maybe we can get that lunch you promised me." She smiled up at his handsome face.

"That sounds good to me. We could always eat in the Hogshead." Draco told her. She smiled and nodded.

When they entered Hogsmede, they were surprised to see that there were more wizards and witches there than their last dinner. Hermione glanced up at Draco to see if it bugged him. But it apparently didn't because he kept a hold on her hand and a smile on his face. What they didn't see was inside Honeyduke's. Dumbledore, eating a large sucker and Professor McGonagall was standing beside him, watching out the window.

"Do you see that Albus?" She asked, pointing. Dumbledore turned and looked. A smile broke out on his face.

"How perfect." He mumbled. McGonagall looked at him strangely.

Draco and Hermione went inside the store that sold supplies for Quiddich first. Hermione browsed the shelves, looking confused with her brows furrowed. Draco smirked. She looked cute when she was confused.

"Need some help?" He asked, coming to stand next to her. She glanced up at him, her face showing her relief.

"I don't know what to get for Harry and Ron." She told him. "I just don't understand what is the best for them." Draco led her away and took her over to the book shelves.

"Try this one for Weasley." He said, holding out a book. It was thick, but held all sorts of information. It talked about the past winners of the Quiddich World Cup and a lot of the star players. It also held tips from real country players from all over the world. Hermione took it gratefully and smiled up at him.

"And for Potter…" He started browsing the shelves, seeming to look for something in particular. He made a noise of triumph and pulled out a pair of gloves. "These gloves are water resistant. They may look absorbent, but they grip the broom better. They're made from the hide of a Hungarian Horntail. They're enchanted to look dark." He handed them to her, smiling. She took them gratefully as well.   
"Thank you." She told him, heading to the front counter to pay for her purchases.

"Do you need any extra money?" He asked, peeking over her shoulder. She smiled back at him.

"I may not be as rich as you, but my muggle money bought me quite a bit of wizarding money." She said, her purchases going into a bag.

Draco had a few things in his arms and he checked out. They walked out of there and headed into Honeyduke's. They didn't see the professors but went ahead and bought some candy. After leaving there, they decided it was certainly time for lunch since they hadn't had breakfast. They headed into the Hogshead.

After they started eating, the conversation started flowing more freely.

"So, what do you like to do besides reading and studying?" Draco asked, taking a bite of his burger. (do they even have burgers in the wizarding world?)

"I don't just read and study. I like to read but studying isn't for fun." She told him, frowning as she ate her chicken sandwich. "I like to dance. And I like to just hang out with friends."

"You like to dance?" Draco asked, his surprise showing. Hermione felt her face get hot as she blushed.  
"Of course. My dad always took me for lessons." She told him, acting like it's nothing. "So besides torment people to the point of tears and be evil, what do you like to do?" She started giggling. Draco smirked at her.  
"I like to read and play Quiddich. I like to swim and ride horses." He told her, finishing off his burger and starting on the fries.  
"I like horses too, but can't ride very well." Hermione confided in him. He smirked again but it was softer somehow.

As they finished their meals they talked a little more about stuff they liked. By the time they paid for their meals and drinks and left the Hogshead, it was around three in the afternoon.  
"Um, do you mind if I do my shopping for Ginny by myself. It's kind of a personal thing that I want to get her." Hermione told him, smiling sheepishly.

"Go ahead. I have some things I need to get at the robes shop anyway." Draco told her. "I'll meet you at the path when you're done. How's that?"

"Fine." She said, backing up and waving a little.

Hermione and Draco parted ways rather reluctantly. Hermione kept telling herself that she needed to not get attached to him. She reasoned that she wasn't attached to him, she was just becoming friends. She was attaching herself to him for the holidays because the truth was that she didn't want to truly be alone.

Hermione walked into the Silver Gem. She'd never been in there, but she knew that they sold good stuff for a reasonable price. The shop was dark, but the amount of beautiful jewelry that was there amazed her. She scanned the jewel cases and seemed still unsure.  
"Can I be of help to you?" The old wizard asked. Hermione smiled hesitantly at him.

"Well, I'm shopping for two people for their Christmas gifts. I have an idea for what I want to give my best friend, Ginny. But I also have to get a gift for my other … friend. And I don't really know what to give him." She told the wizard.

"Young love." The wizard sighed wistfully. Hermione shook her head violently. She was about to protest but he walked off. He searched the cases himself for a few moments. He sighed and 'ahh'ed and then he opened a case. He set out rings of all sorts.

Hermione, intrigued, walked over and started looking through the selection after she set her bags by her feet. She didn't see anything special at first. Then she spotted one. It was thick and silver. It had a snake carved on the outside. Its mouth opening to it's tail because it moved all the way around it. It just screamed : ' Slytherin Prince'. Hermione smiled and nodded at him.

"Can I get it engraved?" She asked. He nodded. " I'd like it to say Hermione: Xmas '97." He tapped it with his wand and then it was there, just how she imagined it. He put it in a box and wrapped it up.   
"What was it that you were thinking of for your best friend?" He asked, smiling at her.

"I was thinking about matching bracelets. One that said Hermione and the other that said Ginny." Hermione told him. She searched through a few bracelets and then found two that were perfect. They were silver with little charms of brooms, hearts, moons, and stars. On the biggest heart is were the wizard put their names. She paid for her purchases and then walked out of the store, a huge smile on her face. She went to the path to meet him.

Draco strolled up to the path and smiled. Hermione was there, eating a lolly pop. She turned, saw him, and smiled brightly. When they first got back to walking side by side they didn't say much. They just carried their purchases and walked by each other. The silence became too much.  
"Did you have happy shopping?" He asked, her peeking into her bags. She smiled and clutched it a little tighter but not noticeably.  
"Yes I did. I got Ginny and me some very pretty bracelets. They match. I'll wear the one with her name and she'll wear the one that says my name." Hermione told him. He smiled and they kept walking. They didn't realize how far they'd gone, so deep in conversation, until they were walking back up to the Room of Requirement. They smiled and hurried on.

Later on after they got back and settled in, Hermione called Dobby and Winky up to the room. Draco and Hermione had them send off all of their Christmas presents to their friends. It wasn't long afterwards that dinner was served. They ate heartily, an unspoken understanding between them. They were going to need all the energy that they could get.

Draco came out of the shower to see Hermione lying on the rug by the fireplace. She was wearing only a silky dark maroon teddy. Feeling frisky, Draco came over to her and lay down behind her. She looked up at him, a sultry grin on her face. Even then, her heart was racing and her stomach filled with butterflies.

Draco kissed his way down her bare shoulder and around to the front of her body. He pulled down the front of the teddy and kissed the swell of her breast. He drew her right nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. He bit down hard and made her cry out in pain that was surprisingly like pleasure. He trailed his hand down her stomach and slid his fingers in through the curls and into her pussy. She was already wet. He kissed her fiercely, slipping his tongue into her mouth to dance with hers.

Draco got her up on her knees, though she was shaking, and had her get down on all fours. Draco made sure that the rug was going to be soft enough for her. Once he was sure, he pressed her back down and pushed his erection into her wet pussy.

It hurt at first but once Draco got it all the way inside and started moving to a silent rhythm she felt nothing but an amazing pleasure. He was going fast, but not very hard. He reached around with one hand and played and pinched Hermione's nipple.

"Harder!" She moaned. Draco started hitting harder, pounding away into her. She felt her orgasm building up and she arched her back, giving Draco a better angle. Draco started making his thrusts shorter.   
"Come for me, Hermione." Draco whispered in her ear with his husky, lust filled voice. He started pounding harder again and she cried out, her muscles convulsing around him. When she tightened, it brought Draco over the edge as he experienced his own orgasm. They collapsed onto the soft rug and lay there.   
"That was amazing." She told him after a few minutes. He nuzzled her neck. She shifted slightly and rubbed her hand down along behind her on the soft skin of his hip.

"I hope you don't think that was it." He told her quietly in her ear. That's when she realized that he was getting hard again. "I think it's time you experience the wonders of sex in the shower…" And he pulled out of her, helping her into the bathroom.

Many hours later, Hermione and Draco were asleep in the bed. They hadn't bothered staying away from each other. They stayed right up against each other, holding on to one another as they drifted off and stayed that way through the night. Dreaming of sugar plums, candy, presents, and hot steamy sex.

End note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to my reviewers and a hot Draco in your bed tonight!:

Juicygurl: Thank you very much. How is it that ur wanting it to end? That way I'll try not to disappoint you too bad, lol.

Punkindoodle: Thank you for reviewing. You're one of the few that have reviewed every chapter. I appreciate that. And I know what you mean about hot! You can't not get all hot when it comes to Draco's scenes, lol

Xxjenn: Thanks, lol. It is one hell of a story if I do say so myself, lol. And hot is one of my specialties.

Yoyen007: I know it's a little confusing on where they stand. And it isn't really clear all that much through the entire story. Just when you think you know what's going on, they go and change it, lol. It's the writer's way of keeping you on the edge of your seat. It will seem like they're together through some of it. But know, they're not together, and they're not just friend's with benefits. They're stuck in between there. Keep it coming and thanks.

Sweet Sexy and Cute as Hell: Lol, thank you very much and I'm glad you liked it.

Franz Alexa: I'm glad you 'loved it', lol. And I hope to hear more from you too.

I have another story that I'm about to start. Keep a look out for it and let me know what you think when you, and if you, read it.

Now please review! Thanks!


	6. note to my readers, i'm sorry!

Hey everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated. And I regret to say that I wont be able to update until after the 21st. I get the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at midnight on the 20th and wont be answering my phone, turning on the TV, getting online, or anything until I have finished the book. I'm so sorry! Please don't be angry and I hope all you fans have good luck with getting the book.

Sincerely,

Meghan


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, duh! It all belongs to that lucky wench, J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: I'm sorry, my lovely readers, that I haven't updated lately. I found my notes on this story. And I'm ready to go. I'm working on a few others, so forgive me if I don't update every day…:-p So, let's get started:

This chapter is dedicated to Punkindoodle for her last review:

RECAP SINCE IT'S BEEN SO LONG: Hermione stays behind for Christmas since Ron is with Lavender and she'll be at the Burrow. She's hurt because he's with Lavender. She doesn't go home because it was last minute and it'll make things easier if she's not around people who will constantly bother her about what's wrong. To her surprise, Draco Malfoy is staying behind too. He approaches her the day the train leaves at breakfast after everyone has left. They end up eating dinner and … well, to make it easier, they end up hooking up for the Christmas break. Now it's Christmas morning:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Poke……_

_Poke….._

_Poke…._

Hermione groaned and slapped at the hand that was poking her in the ribs. She heard a huff and then it was poking her again. She opened one eye to see Draco glaring irritably down at her. She rose one eyebrow at him before rolling over and covering her head with the blankets. She heard him growl and then she felt the bed move as he got off the bed. Then the covers were gone. She smiled at his tactics as she didn't move at all. She thought that the cool air was refreshing from being so warm all night. Then she felt him crawl back up the bed and straddle her left hip as she was lying on her side

"Hermione…" He whined. She opened one eye to look up at him. "Get up so we can open presents." She couldn't help but giggle at his childish voice.

"What time is it?" She asked, rolling on her back and sitting up, knocking him off her in the process. He glared at her and then looked at his clock.

"It's almost ten!" He huffed. She smiled and got up, donning her black, velvet robe. He smiled at her and jumped out of the bed and over to the tree that was surprisingly loaded with presents. Hermione walked over to the overly excited Draco and sat down next to him, picking up the first present she found.

All in all, Hermione's load was pretty good. She was glad she'd covered all the presents that she did because she got no more gifts that she's sent out… well, she hadn't sent Lavender a present. And she still hadn't opened the one that Lavender had sent her in case there was something wrong with it.

Harry had sent her a framed picture of both of them taken at the beginning of the year when it was still warm, but the leaves were all around them on the ground. The picture was a moving one and showed them embracing, smiling and laughing at each other. Molly had sent a gift from her and Arthur and it was beautiful black handmade jacket. Fred and George had sent her a new product that was actually lipstick, but being part of their harmless tricks, it made the wearer turn purple and stay that way for two weeks, and made sure that she knew that it wasn't to be used on herself. Ron had sent her pretty black gloves. She scowled at them, but she still liked them. Neville had sent her an enchanted lily that stayed alive all year round. It was beautiful and a silver color. When Hermione opened Professor Dumbledore's present, Wooly socks, she couldn't help but laugh. Professor McGonagall sent her an Advanced Transfiguration book. Remus Lupin had sent her a book on ancient magic. Her parents sent her a bag of galleons and a new quill set that looked like it cost a bag of galleons. Ginny had sent her a little mirror. It was pretty, but had expected something different from her. Shrugging, she looked at the present Lavender had sent.

She tensely reached out and picked it up. Draco sat closer and looked at her. He saw the name on the package and frowned. He'd known that Lavender was dating Ron Weasley. He watched her as she carefully opened it. Her hands clenched into fists on the frame as she saw the picture. It was a picture taken in front of the Burrow. Fred and George were in the back, smiling and waving. Molly was standing in front of Arthur, holding her tight. Harry and Ginny were in the same position beside them, except Harry had wrapped his arms around Ginny's chest and laid his chin on top of her head. Then next to them were Lavender and Ron. Ron was smiling, but Lavender was smirking cruelly at the camera. She had her arm wrapped around his neck from the front and he had both his hands on her waist. Hermione tightened her hands on the frame and almost threw it into the fire place. Setting it aside, she took a deep breath. Draco put a hand comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled. She smile back hesitantly. He handed her another gift. She smiled wider at him when she realized that it was from him.

When she unwrapped it, there was a little box sitting on top of the tissue paper and she opened the little, velvet thing. It was a pair of jade earrings. They didn't dangle much, but just enough to look beautiful. Silver wrapped around the jade, making it look amazing. She pulled out what was under the tissue paper and cried out in happiness. It was a beautiful cloak. It had black on the outside and silver on the inside. She hugged it to her and looked up at Draco with watery eyes. She launched out and hugged him.

"I love them both!" She said, kissing his cheek. He turned red in the face and smiled at her, clearing his throat.

"No need to get mushy…" He said. Hermione laughed at him and waited for him to start opening his presents.

Blaise had sent him a pair of very nice, very expensive, new seeker gloves. Dumbledore sent him a pair of wooly socks, too, making him laugh. Snape sent him a book all about special potions. Crabbe had sent him chocolate and Goyle had sent him candy canes. He snorted at their full concentration on food. Theodore Nott had sent him a new book on quiddich. Pansy had sent him a sickly sweet love letter, begging him to take her back with a silver ball necklace. He threw the letter in the burning fire and put the necklace in a box to deal with later. Strangely, Millicent Bullstrode sent him a sickly love letter, confessing her undying love for him along with a chain necklace. He tossed her letter in the fire after him and Hermione chuckled about it and then put the necklace back in the box. He smiled when Hermione gave him a little box. He opened it and stared dumbstruck at the silver ring. He took it out and she put it on his right ring finger. He stared at it. They both noticed for the first time that the snake's eyes were ruby red. He took it off and red the inscription. He smiled at her and hugged her. "Thank you… I really like it." He told her, giving her a passionate kiss. She smiled into the kiss and nuzzled his neck.

"HERMIONE!" Came Ginny's voice. Hermione squealed and jumped away from Draco. He looked around wildly.

"Ginny?" Hermione called, not seeing her best friend anywhere.

"Get the mirror! I used Harry's dad's idea." Ginny called. Hermione picked up the mirror and saw her friend's face smiling back at her. "Now we can talk wherever and whenever!"

"Really, how nice. Just not too late, I'm…. studying a lot." Hermione covered quickly, smiling back at her friend while making sure she couldn't see Draco.

"I love the bracelets! And the boys wont quit fawning over the stuff you sent. Harry's already been out on his broom trying to find a way to make his gloves slip off the broom. But they wont." She said, laughing. "And Ron actually hasn't put the book down since he got finished opening his presents. Mom keeps going through that cook book you sent and Dad has been trying to figure out how to work that walkman you sent him. He was shocked when he pushed play and heard muggle music." Hermione smiled at her.

"I loved almost everything I got. Dumbledore sent me socks!" Hermione smiled. "But I also got that picture that Lavender sent me." Hermione's face was dark when she said it. Ginny's face went dark. She glared at something outside the mirror's view. Hermione her panicked 'what?' And she started giggling.

"Did you get anything from outside the family and friends that I know sent you things?" Ginny asked, looking curious. That was when Hermione noticed that she was still wearing the earrings and the cloak draped around her shoulders. Hermione blushed and then quickly took off her earrings and lay the cloak in her lap.

"Just something from an admirer of mine." Hermione said, glancing quickly out of frame. Ginny laughed.

"How nice!" She said, smiling. Hermione could hear shouts in the background. "Listen, I got to get going, but I'll talk to you in a little bit. Happy Christmas." And she was gone.

"Happy Christmas…" Hermione said to a blank mirror that only showed her reflection. Draco smiled and watched as she shook her head. She glanced over the stack of her goodies. She picked up the book from Remus Lupin and read the back. Draco shook his head as a pang of affection washed over him. Staring at his hands in horror at what he just felt, he cleared his throat and stood, heading for the bathroom door. Hermione didn't even notice.

"I'm taking a shower." He said as he got to the door, taking off his robe and draping it over the chair. Hermione looked up and almost drooled when she saw that he wore only boxers as he walked into the bathroom. His head and shoulders appeared as he dropped his boxers in the doorway. "Care to join me?" Hermione was up in two seconds flat.

Once inside the shower, the hot water pouring over Draco's toned body, Hermione stepped in, still feeling slightly self conscious. Draco took one look at her, smoothing his blond hair away from his face. Hermione stepped forward and into the spray. Draco stepped back and watched. The water poured over her, making her brown hair good to deep chocolate with the water. It glistened on her skin and made her nipples hard. He stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he lifted her slightly and taking one erect nipple into his mouth. She cried out, her hands flying from her own wet hair into his. She arched her back, thrusting her breasts forward for his pleasure. He groaned against her skin. That's when she felt the soft stubble against her flesh and realized that he could grow facial hair.

Hermione gently raked her nails over his back and shoulders making his lips leave her breast and him cry out. She could feel that huge erection pressed against her thigh. She started pushing her hips forward to feel it pressed against her harder. She reached her hand down between them and grabbed it, massaging the tip. He moaned, his face pressed against her neck, nibbling and kissing. Hermione smiled and slid down his body, kissing over his pale chest and toned stomach. When she got to just below his navel, her hand came up and gently caressed his balls. He shuddered and moaned, his hands grabbing one of the racks that had appeared in the shower for support. With her free hand, Hermione grabbed his throbbing member and gently kissed the tip. His knees started to buckle but he kept himself up. She moved her tongue from the tip down the side to the base and back up, circling the tip. He moaned again. That was when she took almost all of him into her mouth. When it hit the back of her throat and angled down it some, Draco saw stars behind his eyelids. He cried out as she started moving her mouth and tongue all at the same time.

Draco whispered her name and then, all of a sudden, he reached down and drug her up by her arms, surprising her. He pinned her against the wall with his body and stuck his hand between them, sticking one finger inside her while he stroked her clit. She moaned quietly and lifted her hips some. Then he slipped two fingers inside her, making her nice and wet. She moaned louder. She could feel the pleasure pressure just starting to build.

"I'm not going to be soft with you, Granger." He growled in her ear, making her whimper. "I'm going to show you just how rough I can be." She nodded her head and he withdrew his hand. Before she could protest it, his hard cock was in it's place. Before she could even say a word, he's positioned himself at her entrance and thrust hard inside her. She cried out, and shivered.

Draco started to withdraw and then slammed into her with all his might, making her yelp and moan. His thrusts were deep and with every thrust he went hard and fast. Hermione had never felt this primal instinct before. She raked her nails down his chest roughly, making him cry out in pleasure, his voice echoing in the bathroom. He grabbed her ass and started pumping faster inside her. His head bent down to bite her roughly on the swell of her breast, leaving a dark whelp as he sucked there, then bringing her nipple into his mouth.

Hermione was so close. That pleasure built up inside her, pooling low in her stomach. She moaned as he thrust even harder and faster into her. With such free abandon. He was whispering incoherently in her ear, her name sometimes whispered as well. One of his hands went between them and started playing with that sensitive nub and she started tightening around him. They broke at the same instant, both screaming the other's name. Hermione rested her head against his shoulder as she rode her orgasm, her inner walls milking him of every last drop of cum.

"That was amazing." Hermione whispered a few moments later as they started languidly washing each other. Draco laughed.

"I thought I'd end up hurting you." Draco admitted, washing gently between her legs for her. She sighed and started running the squeegee across his back.

"Never think that… I absolutely loved it. I've never felt something so… primal…" She said, smiling. Draco smiled up at her as he kissed her belly button as he washed behind her knees. She nearly collapsed at his feather light touches.

"Mmmm….I'll keep that in mind…" Draco said, kissing that juncture between her legs. She smiled as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Stop!" She giggled as she pulled him back up. "We're supposed to be washing!" She giggled harder as he pouted. "And I'm hungry!"

"It is after lunch…" Draco sighed, starting to wash her hair. She sighed and leaned against him. This was the most perfect day…

Hermione and Draco wasted the whole day in bed. They ate peacefully, laughing and having a good time. The chocolate that Draco got for Christmas came in handy sometime between their late lunch and dinner, causing them to take another shower. Their dinner appeared on a little table sometime near seven. They ate at the table and after eating their steaks, they went to sit on the rug by the fire. Hermione had her back against the huge armchair and Draco lay in with his head in her lap, just enjoying the feel of her hands running though his hair.

"Why did that picture upset you so bad earlier?" Draco asked, gently rubbing his thumb against her calf. She stayed silent for a few moments.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear to Ron that I liked him. And Lavender knew that I had a crush on him. She started dating him. And she finds any way possible to rub it in my face. That picture was just another way for her to do it." She told him sadly, not sure anymore how she felt about Ron. It had only been a few days since this whole holiday had begun and it felt like an eternity.

"He's an idiot." Draco said quietly, staring into the flames. "Why didn't you just burn the picture?"

"I thought about it at first." Hermione told him. "But, there are other in the picture that I love. I love Fred and George, Molly and Arthur, and most of all, Harry and Ginny. When I get older, get married or whatever, I'll have that picture. Maybe Lavender and Ron will still be together. Maybe we'll all take a picture like that together. That picture represents my will to go on."

"So… you don't have feelings like that for Wealsey?" He asked, seeming nonchalant. Hermione smiled as she looked into the fire.

"Maybe a little bit, but it's not something that I'd call love. I love Ron, sure, but not enough to spend my life with him." Hermione told him. Draco kept looking into the fire. "I thought that maybe if I dated him, I could love him like that. Either way, it still hurts because I did have a crush on him."

"I'm sorry." Draco told her, being totally not like him. She laughed.

"Okay, now you're apologizing? Who are you and what have you done with Draco?" She asked. He sniggered a little bit.

"Very funny, Bookworm." He retorted, turning to nuzzle her thigh. "You tired?" She nodded a little." Let's get to bed then." Draco stood and carried Hermione to bed. He snuggled up next to her, his face against her bushy hair. Hermione heard him snoring a few minutes later and she smiled, drifting off to sleep.

When Hermione woke the next morning, Draco was already dressed and sitting in a chair near the fireplace, reading. She sat up, yawning. She hated the fact that he always got up before her. Usually she was the only early riser that she knew. He looked up and smiled at her. He put a bookmark in his book and stood. He ripped the covers off her and then crawled up to give her a lazy kiss. She smiled into the kiss.

"I have plans for us today." Draco said when he pulled away. His eyes were so excited. "Get dressed and dress warmly." He jumped up and waited impatiently for her to dress. He ended up helping her get her things together quickly. When she was done dressing, she watched him as he reached behind the chair where she couldn't see and brought out his broom. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head as she backed away.

"There's no way you're getting me on that thing!!!" Hermione nearly yelled at him, her legs hitting the bed and she was plopped down. Draco smiled.

"Come on, Hermione. There's something I want to show you." He said. "Lunch is included." He tempted. Hermione smiled at his attempt. She glanced at the clock to see that it was almost noon. She groaned. They'd stayed up late again. "Please?" She watched him warily.

"Promise to protect me?" She asked quietly. He saw that she was afraid and then smiled. He nodded. "Fine." She walked past him and out the door.

He led Hermione to the Astronomy tower and watched as she looked over the side at the beautiful snowy ground. It was all a blanket of white, the only dark from the buildings in Hogsmede and the Black Lake. Draco smiled at Hermione and straddled his broom, making room for her in front of him. She warily got on and felt Draco wrap his long arms around her, holding on to the handle in front of her. She put her hands just in front of his.

Then he kick off, his warm body pressed against hers from behind. She held her breath as they flew over the side of the Astronomy Tower. She gasped as he darted towards the ground a little and then leveled out after only a six or seven foot drop. She glared at him over her shoulder and he laughed a deep chuckle just behind her ear.

"Relax, 'Mione. I won't let you fall." Draco whispered in her ear. They flew past Hogsmede and went on for twenty minutes until they reached another little town. (A/N: I'm thinking Dufftown, but not gonna say that in case I say something messed up) They dismounted and he took her into a little restaurant. He could tell that she was relieved to be back on the ground, but was still excited over the ride. The way her eyes were shining and the way that her mouth was a wide grin proved that.

Once they were inside the warm little place, they took off their winter ware and found a table. Draco ordered them two butterbeers and waited for Hermione to order some food. She got a simple spicy chicken sandwich with fries and waited for him to order the same. They smiled at each other, just loving the company. Their food didn't take long to get to them, and they dug into the hot food. Draco kept stealing bites of her spicy chicken sandwich, saying it was better than his. She laughed, switched him plates and watched him scowl. She smiled, knowing he was just wanting to eat off her plate. She took a bite of his sandwich and sighed dramatically as if his had been better than hers all along. She laughed when he took his plate back with a scowl and she continued to eat her own sandwich.

When they left the little restaurant a little while later, they walked thought the shops. Draco kept asking her if she saw anything she liked. And she did see something, a beautiful locket, but she told him she saw nothing. He didn't miss the fact that her eyes lingered on the locket for longer than anything else. Smiling up at him, they left that little shop and headed to the candy shop that had a lot more than the one in Hogsmede. They bought some yummies and then went back out. They visited the book store, the quiddich shop, and this little toy store that Draco had insisted that they enter. When they left, Draco had a few little gadgets in his bag that hung from his wrist. The sun had disappeared and dark clouds covered the sky. It was near dinner time.

"We better get back, I think there's gonna be a snow storm." Hermione said, clutching the cloak around her more firmly. Draco nodded, straddling the broom. Hermione climbed on, and put Draco's hands on her hips. He looked at her in question as she looked forward and kicked off of the ground. Draco held on a little tighter as she leaned forward to gain speed. They actually reached Hogwarts in record time. Draco was amazed that, even after her fear of flying, she passed that fear(even though she was still nerved out about it) and flew herself. They hurried inside just as the wind picked up and the snow started falling. They made their way back to the Room of Requirement.

That night, Draco and Hermione sat in front of the fire, just reading their books. Hermione got another call from Ginny. Ginny was worried about her. Hermione insisted she was having a good time and was sitting in the library at that moment. Hermione's back had been to the wall so Ginny new no better. Harry popped on and said hi, as did Fred and George. When that was over, Hermione and Draco made slow, passionate love. It was calm and still thrilling. Hermione fell asleep very quickly after they'd finished up. Draco lay there, and told himself that he wasn't getting attached. He told himself that he was going to walk away at the end of the Christmas holidays and never look back. Deep inside him, his conscious laughed and told him he was a fool.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Endnote: I hope you liked. Perty please review for me to help get me back in the spirit for writing.

Now thanks to my reviewers:

Pirate Inxs: Thank you very much, and I did enjoy the seventh book. Have you gotten it yet?

Katija: thanks, did you enjoy the book?

adrianna100: hehe, thanks, and I hope you enjoy this

gonelikethewind666: well, here it is, I hope you like it. Did you get the book?

Super Sarah - (): I'm glad you love it, and yes, a hot draco/Hermione love fest rocks! Lol

Punkindoodle: So sorry to keep you waiting. Did you enjoy your shower scene? Hehe, thanks for the review, it made me smile.

Dragon 3712: so sorry it took so long

sweet sexy and cute as hell: Thanks bows deeply sorry for the wait

rynnsloveless: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Lol, you're the first to mention my novel!!!

Jevanminx: lol, thanks

x-Lazart-x: I'm glad and thank you

GypsyCarmen: wasn't it tho, lol, thanks

What Everyone Needs Is Love: hehe, it's okay, take your time. It'll come to you

stillsearchin2413: lol, it's fine. Thank you

Malfoy-Jacky: lol, thanks

Blue Burns Orange: thanks, sorry for the wait

sasukekun'sgirl16: hehe, same with me! Thanks, you gave me an idea

DHrFan (): wow, thanks so much

DracozSlytherinPrincess: thanks!!! Super thanks! Lol

Jaron: lol, thanks, that has to be the shortest review yet, lmao

TropheyGirl: thanks, I'll keep all your ideas in mind.

Idara mckinney: thanks, I agree

EmilyLovesYOU: thanks, I agree with that too

Now review everyone!!!

---meghan


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Harry Potter.

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. When I wasn't writing stories, I thought it would be super easy to update. And now I realize just how hard it is. So here you go. Hope you enjoy.

This story goes to GypsyCarmen. For your personal fantasy!

And for above reason, the first part of this chapter will be in first person!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When I woke and checked the clock, it was only nine-thirty. I groaned and rolled on my side, coming face to face with Draco. I smiled as I realized that he was still asleep. Slowly, I moved him onto his back, making sure that I didn't wake him. He groaned for a moment, but then went back to breathing deeply. Smirking, I carefully pulled the sheet down and exposed his pale, muscular stomach. Something low in my gut clenched in anticipation. I moved slowly, straddling his thighs. He shifted in his sleep and his breath quickened, but he was still asleep. I bent, knowing my frizzy curls were tickling his stomach. I smiled and flicked my tongue out and circled his belly button. I moved my tongue down and licked the line where his boxers met his skin. When I felt him stiffen, I flicked my tongue just below the boxers and he groaned. His hands came up to my shoulders and grabbed on. I looked up at him and found his head tilted up and his eyes focused on me, wide but still clouded with sleep. But lust was burning just under the sleep.

I moved his boxers down, revealing his large erection. His fingers tightened just slightly as I started bending my head. I hesitated for just a second before I put my mouth on his cock and brought it as far into my mouth as I could. He gasped and his hips flexed up. I started moving my mouth, sucking and laving it with my tongue. He started bucking his hips. His groans became louder and his breathing more erratic. Suddenly, he grabbed me roughly, moving my face away from his groin and flipped us over. He yanked his boxers off. Then he moved to pull my tank top over her head and literally rip my black panties off. Dang it, that was part of a forty sickle set! I groaned as his tongue darted between my folds and flicked my clit a few times. I moaned and pushed my hips up. When Draco stuck a finger inside me, he found me wet and ready. He quickly moved up my body, devouring my mouth. Then I felt him at my entrance. I bucked my hips several times, trying to get him to hurry. But he didn't.   
"Look at me!" He growled, yanking my face to look at him. I opened my eyes to see his molten silver orbs filled with such lust and other emotions but it didn't last long. He quickly forced his member inside me, ramming in all the way to the hilt. Stars burst behind my eyes as I felt his long, cock pushing at the back of my passage. My eyes rolled up in the back of my head as I let out something between a moan and a shriek. He brought my legs up to where the back of my knees connected to his shoulders and he leaned in, pressing my knees to my own shoulders.

He started slamming into me, making me yelp with every pounding thrust. My nails dug into his shoulders and he bent down to take my lips in a searing kiss. Then he bit down on my shoulder, making me cry out even louder. I felt it building, that ball of pleasure, just begging to be set free.

"HARDER!" I screamed out, feeling frustrated that it was still being elusive. Draco stopped then, flipping me over. I nearly screamed when he pulled out. But I was now face down into the pillow and he grabbed my hips, pulling them against his groin and thrusting into me with a long, hard stroke. I yelped, pushing against him with all my might. His thrusts became harder and faster. His hand came off my hip and fondled on of my breasts, teasing the nipple, and pinching it hard. I moaned and felt the ball becoming almost unbearable. I yelled in frustration. He must have known I was frustrated because he stopped playing with my nipple and grabbed my hips roughly, digging his nails in, and started pounding harder. I felt it then, the tightly curled ball was released and it exploded, washing me away in pleasure. I screamed and I heard Draco shout when my walls clamped down on him, and then he started pulsing. I felt him shoot off deep inside me, his hips pressed into my butt. Our bodies were molded together. I could feel his ragged breathing as his chest rose and fell against my back. I could feel his member starting to go limp deep inside me. I felt his knees curled beneath us as he had lifted me up into a vertical position as he came. I felt his strong, muscular stomach against my lower back. And then we collapsed on our sides, out of breath. I rolled over, him coming out of inside me. I groaned with the sensation. I looked into his relaxed eyes and smiled. He smiled in return and started kissing me. His kisses were languid, gentle, and soft. I had never felt anything like that before in my life. And I wanted to feel it forever. With a pang, I realized that I might never feel it again after Christmas break.

_**(third person)**_

The next few days were spent deep in each other's company. They took long walks in the snow and through the corridors. They had a few snowball fights. They spent some time in the library. They took flying trips on Draco's broom. Hermione got several calls from Ginny and the others on the mirror; which every time, Hermione would play it off as she was by herself and enjoying herself. Upon swearing Hagrid to secrecy, they started going to tea at his hut once or twice a day. Hermione was surprised that Hagrid was all for them being friends. He said it was best for everybody.

It was New Years Eve Day when Draco disappeared for several hours. He came back just before eleven that night, carrying two bottles. One was firewhisky and the other was champagne. Hermione went to hug him happily because she loved champagne, but he stopped her. Worried that she was being too affectionate, she smiled and then walked over to the fire as he took off his robes, leaving him in a white button up shirt and black slacks. Hermione was putting the fire poker back where it belonged when he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy New Year." He told her. She smiled up at him, feeling all fuzzy inside and she hadn't even had a drink yet. "Shall we drink to the new year?" Hermione nodded walked out of his arms to pick up the champagne bottle. Draco poured them both some champagne and they raised their glasses.

"To the new year! Let's hope that this year will be better than the last." Hermione toasted, her eyes shining. Draco smiled and clinked their glasses.   
"My turn." He said after he drank a bit from his glass. "May we all be better people in the new year." They toasted again and drank from their glasses.

They made several toasts through the hour, and set off inside-safe fireworks. They were compliments from the Weasley's joke shop. They lay back on the bed and watched, just enjoying their conversations and the fireworks. That was when they heard the ticking down of the time. They stood and filled their glasses, drinking them quickly and smiling. When the clock struck midnight, Hermione and Draco shared a passionate kiss, just reveling in the feel of each other.

"This was probably the best new year that I've ever had." Hermione told him confidently. He smiled.

"I'd have to agree. But it gets better." He told her, smiling. Hermione smiled up, confused. He went to his robes and pulled out the little velvet box. Hermione's eyes went wide. He opened it and handed it to her.

"So you'll never forget." He said quietly. She looked inside the box and felt the tears welling up inside her. It was the locket that she had seen when they'd taken their first trip. It had a beautiful, ornate H on the front. Hermione was breathing softly, almost as if the moment would shatter if she breathed too hard. She picked it up and turned it around and on the back was a small D in ornate lettering. She opened it and felt the tears prickling her eyes. On the left side was a small picture of Hermione and Draco embracing and smiling at the camera. She remembered asking Dobby to take that picture of them in the snow just a few days ago. On the right side was the words 'Forever X-mas' engraved in pretty letters.

"I remembered you seeing it and knew that it was for you." Draco told her, taking it from her hands and clasping it about her neck.

"Thank you." She told him quietly. She glanced down and saw the ring on his left thumb. She smiled at him. "I guess we've both changed a lot this holiday." She went over to her night stand and pulled out her pajamas. Draco followed and they both changed quickly.

"I think it's for the better." He told her, smirking. She giggled.

"I think so." She lay down on top of the covers. He followed her example and lay next to her, and faced each other. He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"Why exactly did you stay behind?" He asked, putting his hand on her hip and rubbing in soft circles. She pursed her lips.

"Well, you know about my old crush on Ronald." She told him, chewing her lip when he nodded. "When him and Lavender got together, it really hurt. I found out that Lavender was going to the Burrow with Ron. I knew that everybody else would help me feel as comfortable as possible. But Lavender would make me miserable. I thought that staying here for the holiday would help me clear my head. It was too late to call my parents, and I really didn't want to be around them. They would have known that something was wrong and wouldn't have let me alone until they figured it out."

"So was this the best idea?" He asked, as she rested her hand on his chest. She smiled up at him.  
"I really think so. I've had an amazing time. And I don't think I could have had more fun anywhere." She told him, smiling up at him through her bushy hair. He smiled back down at her. "So, what's your story?" He looked uneasy and he stiffened slightly. Noticing his reaction, Hermione studied him for a moment. "You don't have to tell me if you really don't want to. But it might feel better to talk about it. And I'd like to think of us as friends." His features relaxed for a moment. Then he smiled down sadly at her.

"You know about my parents." He started, starting to frown. "If I were to go home, I'd be home by myself. I…I…" He started, swallowing thickly. Hermione started rubbing soft circles on his arm. "I always have hated Malfoy Manor. It wouldn't have been so bad if it could have been a little home like. But it was always cold and … kind of depressing. I had friends I could go stay with. But… I took a chance."

"I'm glad you did." Hermione told him, cuddling up into his chest. "Maybe someday you can make it feel more homey. Pain and new furnature does wonders." She sounded kind of sleepy.

"Maybe you're right…" He said, picking up his wand to turn off the lights. And then he moved his wand so they'd be under the covers. "Goodnight Hermione." He whispered. But her breathing was already quiet and even.

Draco stared at the fire over her back for several moments. He breathed deeply, her scent tickling her nose. He looked down at her sleeping form cuddled into his bare chest for a few minutes. He felt that same rise of affection burst through him. He didn't know how, but he knew it was true. The same girl that he'd called Mudblood for six years. The same girl he'd felt hate for when he was younger. The same girl he'd battled against for better grades. The same girl that had shown him compassion and forgiveness over the holiday. The same girl that got him one of the best Christmas presents ever. The same girl who made love to him with abandon. The same girl who made slept beside him and woke him nearly every morning. Draco kissed her forehead and brushed hair away from her closed eyes. He closed his eyes with a sigh and let himself fall into a peaceful slumber. This same girl, was the girl that he'd fallen in love with.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Endnote: So what did you think. Love it? Hate it? Did you want to set it on fire? Let me know. I know it was a little short, but we're getting to the end! Only a few chapters left! I'm so excited and sad at the same time. Give me some feedback. PLZ REVIEW!!!

MoonyBurlesqueZiggyHepburn: you're so smart! Lol, and thanks.

Punkindoodle: I don't know any girl who hasn't! He's just too yummy. And you're welcome! Lol.

ILOVERWHPDM: Sorry for the wait, here you go.

Rynnsloveless: I'd love to have her pregnant, but we'll have to see how things turn out. Thanks for reading!

GypseyCarmen: Did you enjoy it?

Meya-Slytherin: Thanks and I will

x-Lazart-x: Thank you and I'm trying! I swear! Lol.

Aniversy: Don't worry, she will…. I've never really liked Lavender Brown. She's always been an antagonist in my eyes… Like Ron! Lol.

Pirate Inxs: I'm glad you think so. Good luck with the seventh book!

Katawana: me too!

starrynight89: Thank you! And I enjoy your story very, very much!

Nikkilicious: We'll just have to see… but you actually gave me an idea! Just a little one, and thank you very much for that.

Pstibbons: I hate Ron…. Does that answer your thoughts? Lol.

asian.author2413: Thank you thank you!


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Harry Potter… DUH!... don't sue.

A/N: People reviewed quickly. That made me happy. I can't wait to read more of your wonderful reviews. On with the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"HERMIONE!" Came Ginny's shrill voice. Hermione bolted up in bed, scaring Draco and knocking him off the bed. He landed on the floor with a thump and a groan.

"What the…" Draco asked, coming up off the floor. Hermione sleepily held her finger to her lips for silence.

"Get the mirror you bone head!" Ginny said loudly. Hermione bolted off the bed and picked up the mirror. Ginny's smiling face showed right where her face should have been.

"Geez, Ginny! I was sleeping!" Hermione grumbled. Ginny grinned and then stopped, looking past Hermione.

"_Where_ are you sleeping?" Ginny asked, watching Hermione carefully.

"She's probably sleeping in the library." Came a voice that Hermione immediately recognized it as Lavender. Ginny continued to look at Hermione. Then a look of surprise and then amusement crossed her face.

"Hermione!" Ginny scolded playfully. Hermione looked down at herself and blushed. A robe hit her in the side of the head. "You look like a leopard!" Hermione blushed deeper as she covered her tank top and shorts with her robe. "So… who's the guy?"

"What guy?!?" Hermione heard Ron shout. Hermione smiled at Ginny. She glanced at Draco who was shaking with suppressed laughter. He mouthed, 'Shower' and moved behind her. He had only been wearing his boxers by that point. Ginny got a good look at his hot body, but didn't see above his chest.

"Ginny…" Hermione warned quietly.

"Damn girl!" Ginny burst out a second later. "Now I know why you wanted to stay behind!" There was a bustling about the mirror and Harry and Ron appeared in the mirror. They studied her for a moment.

"I don't see anything different." Ron said, glaring at Ginny for a moment.

"You did see the guy that walked behind her." Ginny said.

"GINNY!" Hermione growled.

"Okay, okay!" Ginny laughed. "We'll see you tomorrow." Hermione nodded and set the mirror face down again. She heard the shower running and she stood to go join him.

Pulling off her robe, she stepped in behind him and picked up a rag. She started slowly washing his back, just enjoying the feel of him. He stood there, in all his naked glory, and just let her wash his back.

"So, did the Weasley girl give you any trouble?" He asked breathlessly. Hermione smiled.

"Not really. But you really didn't help matters much by walking by in your boxers either." She told him, playfully reprimanding. He chuckled.

"I couldn't help myself." He told her, smiling. She smiled back as he too the rag and set it aside. He started wetting Hermione's hair and rubbing in fragrant vanilla smelling shampoo. She sighed in satisfaction.

"I'm going to be leaving for a few hours today." She told him. He scowled slightly at her.  
"I can't come with you?" He asked quietly, rinsing the shampoo from her hair. She smiled up at him but her eyes were still closed.

"Nope. It's just something that I have to get done today." She told him playfully and started washing his hair with mint smelling shampoo.

"Okay then. I think I'll go practice my seeking for a little while." He told her. She laughed.

"I have to borrow your broom." She said, giggling still. He laughed with her.

"Then I guess I'll have to use the school's brooms won't I?" He told her, shaking his hair out and feeling it for any missed soap. He shut the water off and they got out, smiling when they found two fresh, warm towels waiting for them. Just before they left the bathroom, Draco caught her about the waist. He smirked mischievously down at her before he captured her lips and kissing her hard. When he let her go, she looked dazed and started stumbling out the room and ended up almost walking into the door frame. His deep chuckle filled the room and she turned to glare at him briefly before leaving the room.

Draco turned to the mirror and stared at his familiar reflection. His eyes didn't seem as heavy as they normally did. They didn't seem as cold and empty as they had in the past. His cheeks were a little flushed and he looked genuinely happy. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror. Draco knew that this slight appearance change wouldn't be noticeable to most people. But to him, who knew his eyes had been cold for so long, saw it immediately. And he knew that Hermione was the amazing cause.

Three hours after lunch, Hermione still hadn't come back. Draco kept circling the quiddich pitch and scanning the horizon for her. His stomach clenched every few minutes. She hadn't flown but that once. What made her think she could do it alone? He circled the pitch again. And just as he was about to head off to look for her, he saw her swooping down towards the pitch. He smiled and came to hover just by her as she slowed the broom to a stop. Her face was red from the wind and the cold. He smiled at her and she smiled enthusiastically back.

"I have something for you." She told him brightly. He smiled, wary, at her. She winked and bolted off on the broom for the astronomy tower. He heard her 'eeep!' as she took off and laughed. He sped after her, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

Draco caught up with her easily, smirking devilishly as she glared at him. Then she smiled mischievously and dropped quickly. Draco quickly looked below him and felt nerves start to pull at him as he didn't see her anywhere.

"Better hurry up!" She called back over the wind. He looked to see her ahead of him again.

"How in the name of Merlin's Saggy Left…" Draco stammered, speeding after her. Since she had his broom and he had an old school broom, she was way faster. He landed on the tower just as Hermione took off into the corridors. He followed her, shocked to see her mount her broom and take off for the Room of Requirement. Truly interested, he hurried behind her, smiling all the way.

Once they arrived, Hermione giggled as she bolted in the room and waited for Draco to follow her. He hurried along, broom in hand. When he entered their room, she was lying on the bed, wearing only her t-shirt and underwear. He stopped and stared at her for a moment. She was beautiful. He quickly glanced behind him and shut the door.

"Took you long enough." Hermione breathed huskily, and leaned up on her elbows. He smirked and started walking towards her. She held up her hand, stopping him in his tracks.

She went up on her knees and started toying with the hem of her t-shirt. She drew it up slowly, pulling it over her body. It slowly revealed her pale stomach, her rib cage, and then she pulled it over her head and revealed her lace covered breasts. He stare, mesmerized at her. She reached behind herself and unclasped the bra and pulled the straps off her shoulders. She tossed the bra off to the left somewhere. She hooked her thumbs in her underwear and brought them down to her knees. She raised each leg as gracefully as she could, slipping the underwear off her body and tossed them aside too. She was trailing her hands over her body, moving them to touch herself. It wasn't but a second after she started when Draco tackled her. She screeched and smiled up at him when she saw him huffing and puffing.

Draco saw her smiling up at him, but when he trailed his long, pale fingers over her ribs and stomach, the smile faded from her face. He smirked and scooted down some, kissing her collar bone and drawing his tongue over it. She moaned from above him and he smiled as he trailed kisses down her chest, pausing to lick, suck, and nibble on her erect nipples. She moaned again, music to Draco's ears. He scooted farther down her body, pinching her nipples all the while. She shifted underneath him. He kissed down her stomach, his breath hot on her cool skin that was rapidly heating up.

When Draco's mouth reached the soft curls between her legs, he kissed it gently. She gasped quietly. He parted her folds and inhaled her feminine, musky scent. He sighed in satisfaction. Then, he flicked his tongue out, swirling it over her swollen bud. He started stroking it with fever, making her moan and arch beneath him. He took two fingers and slid them in her tight passage, moving them in and out quickly. She cried out, bucking her hips.   
"Please, Draco! Please!" She moaned loudly, nearly panicked with need. Draco grunted and removed his mouth and hands from her most sensitive area. She cried out in frustration. He moved up her body and positioned himself between her legs, his hard cock at her entrance. She pushed her hips up, wanting him inside her. Draco, smirking, slowly pushed his way into her. She clenched around him tightly, making her gasp. He started slowly moving, having trouble keeping himself in check with her juices coating his hard member. "Please!"

Draco started moving faster, slamming himself into her. She brought her legs up and wrapped them high on his back. That position brought her hips up and opened her more to his assault. Her nails were raking down his back in her pleasure. He was pounding into her, lost in his own world of pleasure. Hermione was building higher and higher. She was so close… And then with a brutal thrust, Hermione came, waves of pure ecstasy rolling over her body. She shuddered, her passage clamping down on Draco.

Draco was lost in his own world. He could smell Hermione's beautiful scent, the scent that he'd come to love. He could feel her soft body beneath him. Her voice was carrying him higher. Then, when she clamped down on him, he howled with his released.

"I love you…" He whispered quietly, releasing his seed deep inside her. He buried his face into her neck, holding on tightly lest he be swept away.

Draco and Hermione lay there in the bed. They lay wrapped up in each other and breathing heavily. They fell asleep quickly, holding on to each other like they would never let go. The last thought Hermione had was that Draco said he loved her. She smiled sadly as she nodded off, knowing it was her imagination.

"Hermione, are you there?" Came Ginny's voice from the mirror. Hermione, who had just woken up, quickly and quietly got out of bed. She walked over to the mirror, forgetting that she was naked. The mirror, thankfully, only showed her shoulders and face. Ginny smiled at her.

"Hey, Gin." Hermione said smiling. Ginny glanced at the others around her before looking back at the mirror.

"You better hurry to meet us. We're almost at the school." Ginny told her. Hermione glanced around the room quickly. "Just thought I might give you some warning." And then Ginny was gone. Hermione sent a quickly thanks to any Gods that had been watching out for her when they gave Ginny to her as her friend. Hermione set down the mirror and walked over to the bed, climbing back in to face Draco. She nudged him, then ran her hands through his hair.

"Draco, you have to get up." Hermione told him gently, kissing him on his forehead. He opened one eye and smiled and hooked his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Go back to sleep, 'Mione…" He whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"We can't, Draco…" She whispered sweetly, giggling. He opened his eyes again and looked at her with question. "Ginny just called me on the mirror. They're almost here." Draco groaned and sat up, keeping her in his arms.

"I suppose we better get ready then…" Draco said quietly, getting up. Hermione watched him for a second before getting out of bed. She then got out and started dressing herself. They were silent the entire time they were dressing. When Hermione put her outer robe on, she felt the box in the pocket. She slapped herself on the forehead. She'd totally forgotten about it!

"Draco…" She said, walking over to him. He turned, a smile on his face. "I forgot to give this to you last night. She handed him the box. He looked at her quizzically before opening it. He reached out gently and took the silver chain in his hand, taking it out of the box. On the end of the necklace was a small dragon tooth coated in silver. At the top of the tooth only a few inches from the chain, was a small emerald and ruby. He looked at her with pride in his eyes. "It's supposed to bring luck."

"Thank you…" He whispered, smiling serenely. He brought her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny called frantically from the mirror. "We're almost at the gates!" The two lovers broke apart. Hermione called out for Dobby.

"Yes Miss Hermione?" Dobby asked, bowing. Hermione smiled at her little house elf friend.

"Could you please take my gifts to my room and Draco's gifts to his room, please?"   
"Anything for you, miss…" Dobby called, disappearing with their things. Hermione kissed Draco one more time.

"I'll see you later." He whispered against her lips. She nodded and bolted from the room, hurrying down to meet her friends. With every step she took, she could feel the separation from him. Her body wants him more than any other. Her heart felt the exact same. She loved him! And she knew that she'd never be able to tell him because he could never love her in return.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Endnote: I hope you liked it. I will try to get the next chapter out soon. Thanks for reading!

Thanks to my reviewers:

Emily: Thank you

Pauloca: Aww, thank you. And I will

CLBisMe: lol, thanks.

Writer of Mysteries: Thanks, and here it is for you!

Pstibbons: Thank you

FallenAngel-1388: Thank you. I was hoping that I wasn't making Draco seem too soft too quickly. I'm glad you think it's just right.

Gypsycarmen: Thanks, lol. And damn you! Got a hubby with DM qualities. Some people have all the luck. I'm glad that you liked it, I wrote it just for you!

Syranda: I'm so glad that you're that into it. Thank you a bunch.

Keyda841: Thanks, and there's a lot of action in here, lol.

ILOVERWHPDM: Thanks very much.

Ninga Monkey – jellybeans: Thank you.

Aniversy: Thanks, I was worried about that.

Nilsa: Thank you… and you never know… they just might.

jdeppgirl4: Oh, god, lol. Me too! Yummy, lol. Thanks.

DracozSlytherinPrincess: Yea, I know, "Finally". I'm sorry and I'm glad you liked it. Thanks.

asian.author2413: hmm… I wonder… lol. We'll just have to find out. Thanks a bunch.

briseis72: You're so nice, thank you!

Adriana Madden: Thanks a lot! Lol.

Kazspaz: So glad that you like it. Thanks!

SettheTruthFree: Wow, thanks, lol. That makes me feel happy.

PERTY PLEASE REVIEW!

---Meghan


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. Oh yea, I'm J.K! Right, and pigs'll fly out of my bum faster than the speed of light! (you can hear the sarcasm, right?)

A/N: I'm sorry I'm moving slowly with updates, I really am. Please forgive me. I've had this horrible case of writer's block. And this is coming at the worst time. I'm going crazy with it here. If any writers out there who also suffer from writer's block and have any little tricks that they know to help move the block away, PLEASE share with me. Here's the next chapter. And people! REVIEW!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione finished heading down the stairs and arrived in the Great Hall just as they walked in the doors. She was breathing heavy and was worried, but couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she saw Ginny, Harry, and Ron standing there smiling at her. Lavender was with Ron too, but even her stormy glare couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Hermione ran forward, hugging Ginny tightly first. She had missed them and hadn't even realized it.   
"You have some explaining to do, Missy!" Ginny whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded, laughing joyously. She'd missed Ginny's nosy, but well meaning, attitude.

Ginny stepped back. Harry moved forward and caught her up in a big bear hug, picking Hermione off the ground. Hermione couldn't stop the bubbling laugh that escaped her mouth. Harry kissed her forehead. He then stepped back. Before thinking, Hermione walked forward and hugged Ron. He went stiff for a second as she hugged him, but he relaxed and wrapped his long, lanky arms around her and squeezed back. They stepped back and smiled at each other. Hermione then turned her attention to Lavender. She wanted to call her a bitch and smack that face of hers. But she smiled happily, letting her happiness bubble over.

"Hello, Lavender!" Hermione told her, forcing herself to pat her on the back. "Have a happy Christmas?" Lavender nodded dumbly, her brow furrowing at Hermione's kindness.

Hermione followed her friends to the table for their lunch, smiling and laughing. She'd been so wrapped up in Draco that she hadn't even realized that she'd missed them. And she had missed them. They all sat at the table, her friends surrounding her and they enjoyed their lunch. Ginny and Harry told Hermione of the epic quiddich matches that they had. Lavender stayed pretty quiet, watching Hermione. A few times, Hermione felt Lavender's stares. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her wand to fix the glamour charm covering her hickies. Lavender seemed to watch her for a moment more, and then she stopped looking.

As she stood from eating, her friends following her example, she glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Draco looking back at her, a small smirk on his face. He raised his glass to drink and put it a little higher as if greeting her by toast. He sipped from his drink and then smiled again when Hermione blushed. Ginny linked arms with Hermione and smiled at her, knowing something was up. Hermione nodded her head softly in greeting to him and the two girls, following Lavender, Ron, and Harry, left the Great Hall.

"Ginny, I need your advice. Could you please come with me for a moment?" Hermione asked. Ginny grinned at Hermione and nodded.

"Of course, Hermione." She spoke softly and she turned to look at the others, who had turned to look at them. "We'll see you all at dinner." And without a single word more, they left. The three others watched them for a moment and then headed off for the common room in Gryffindor Tower.

Not long later, Hermione and Ginny were sitting under a tree by the Black Lake, bundled up and using a warming charm. Hermione was silent, playing with a twig in the snow, making little doodles.  
"So…" Ginny said quietly, a smirk on her face. "What's been going on during this holiday? Who's this boy?" Hermione smiled.

"I don't know if you're going to believe me, Gin." Hermione told her, grinning goofily to herself. Ginny laughed.

"With you, Hermione, I learn to expect the unexpected." Ginny said, patting Hermione on her back.

"Almost all of the Christmas holiday, I spent in the room of requirement." Hermione started, looking up at the clear sky. It was like an omen. Ginny nudged her to go on. "With Draco Malfoy." Hermione glanced quickly at Ginny to see her stunned face.

"Draco Malfoy?" Ginny mumbled. She was quiet for a moment. "I'll tell you one thing, he has one hot bod!" She let her giggle bust out of her mouth. Hermione stared at her, shocked.

"Y…You're not mad?" Hermione asked quietly. Ginny smiled at her.

"'Mione, I'm not stupid. I've noticed Malfoy's change over the past while." Ginny told her softly, taking a twig and doodling in the snow like Hermione had done. "And if you're with him, then I know he can't be all bad." Hermione smiled a watery smile at her friend. "Or is that just in bed?" Ginny laughed raunchily, and Hermione swatted her on the shoulder.  
"He's really kind. He taught me how to fly." Hermione admitted, grinning at the snow as if she was remembering something. Ginny gasped playfully.

"He got _you_ on a _broom_?!?" She said in mock disbelief. Hermione laughed and smiled at her best female friend.

"It wasn't so bad." Hermione admitted quietly. Ginny stared at her for a moment, making her feel just a little uncomfortable, as if she was inspecting her.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Ginny asked in a whisper. Hermione looked up at her, ready to deny her accusation. But the look in Ginny's eyes made her stop. She looked back down in embarrassment.

"Ginny, I don't think I can openly admit to that." She said quietly. "Not even with myself have I said such a thing out loud. I can't let myself admit things like that out loud. The more I say it, the harder it will be to distance myself from him."

"Why do you feel you have to distance yourself?" Ginny asked, moving closer to put her arm around Hermione.

"I don't know, Gin. I'm just being silly." Hermione laughed quietly. "Maybe I'll just enjoy the good while I can." Ginny smiled and hugged her quickly.

"That's my girl!" She giggled. Suddenly she looked up. "What's that?" Hermione looked up to see what looked like a paper crane floating down to them. Ginny reached out and it floated away from them. It came back and when Hermione reached out, it floated right down into her hands. "I think I know who that's from." Hermione shot Ginny a grin and pulled on the wing, the paper flying open for her to read. She smiled and let Ginny read it over her shoulder.

''_Mione,_

_I know you're busy with your friend. But if you would meet me a little before dinner in the Room of Requirement, I'd be very happy. You could bring the youngest Weasley if you'd like. I'm bringing my best friend. Hope to see you there._

_Forever Yours,_

_Draco.'_

"Are we going to go?" Ginny asked, almost bouncing with excitement. Hermione couldn't help but grin at Ginny.

"Of course…"

It was an hour before dinner when Hermione and Ginny crept up to the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor. They'd already had to dodge two classmates, so when they reached the door, they were very relieved. Hermione touched the wall and the outline of the door became more apparent. Hermione glanced back at Ginny who smiled at her. She pushed open the door and let Ginny enter first. She came in behind her to see a living room that was nicely furnished.

There were two couches and two arm chairs. A small table sat in the middle of the four places to sit. There were drinks on said table. The fire was roaring the in fireplace and the whole room seemed comfy and happy.

The first person that Hermione and Ginny saw first was a smirking Blaise Zabini. Hermione froze, fearing something was amiss, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when two strong arms wrapped around her. She turned her head slightly and saw the smiling face of her Draco. She leaned against him, taking in his scent. Draco started kissing a path down her neck, nuzzling her as he went along. She giggled as he nipped at her cheek on his way back up.

"That's enough!" Ginny giggled. Blaise was nodding as well. "Do I make you wanna barf when Harry and I do that?" Hermione turned her head and nodded at her.

"Makes me want to go to the infirmary." Hermione joked as Draco took her to one of the seats. They sat down, Draco still had her in his arms.

"So how did this happen?" Ginny asked, nearly bubbling with joy for her dear friend. Hermione smiled and opened her mouth.  
"Come on! Hermione went to Draco for sex!" Blaise said dismissively as he drank his pumpkin juice. Hermione turned to glare at Draco. He actually had the grace to look apologetic.  
"Not quite." Hermione said in a low, humor filled voice. Draco laughed lightly.

"So how then?" Blaise asked, leaning forward slightly. Hermione glanced at Draco again before turning to her friend and the Slytherin boy.

"Actually, it wasn't but a few minutes after everybody had left for the train that Draco showed up at the Gryffindor table with his meal." Hermione told them as Ginny leaned forward to hear better. "And he demanded that I go to dinner with him."

"I did not!" Draco burst out. Ginny and Blaise both looked back at him in surprise. Draco looked slightly embarrassed at his outburst. "I simply stated that she'd meet me in Hogsmede for dinner."

"You didn't!" Ginny gasped at him. He looked at her in the same surprise that she'd had on her face a minute before. "One thing you don't do with Hermione is just tell her what to do." Draco's face went slightly pink.

"I know that." He said in a small voice. Hermione turned back to Ginny with a smile on her face.

"Anyway, before I even finished my meal, he asked me to shag him." She told them, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No I did not!" Draco interrupted. Hermione turned to look at him irritably. He gave her a soft smile. "I appealed to her vindictive nature and proposed her to be intimate with me to anger Weasley!" Ginny rolled her eyes again.

"So you asked her to shag you in a polite and wordy way?" Ginny asked with a smirk on her face. Draco pursed his lips and looked off into the fire. Hermione had to stifle a giggle.

"Anyway!" Hermione said, glancing at Draco out of the corner of her eye. "I actually smacked him and walked out on the dinner."

"But how…" Ginny started, sounding and looking confused. Hermione held up her hand.

"It wasn't until I got your letter that I went to him…" She told her. But then Hermione's face scrunched up in thought. "Well, actually, he was following me and I turned and kissed him. The rest is pretty much history."   
"That's actually kind of sweet." Ginny said. Blaise and Draco snorted, smirking at each other. "Well, are you guys going to come out about it all?" Hermione and Draco both looked at each other in surprise.

"We haven't… really talked about what's going to happen now…" Hermione told her, looking down at the table.   
"Yeah." Draco mumbled, rubbing small circles on Hermione's hand. Hermione could feel her blush rising up her cheeks.

"We better start heading down to dinner." Ginny told them, glancing at the clock on the wall. On instinct, the three others in the room glanced up at the clock. They stood and started heading to the door. Just as Ginny was about to open the door, Draco grabbed Hermione and pushed her against the wall.

His lips crashed down on hers and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back roughly. The kiss went on for several minutes and his hands started roaming down her body. There was a deep cough off to the side of them. They both came up, huffing for breath and glanced at the smiling Ginny and smirking Blaise.   
"You ladies go ahead first. Blaise and I will come in a few minutes." Draco said, leaning off of Hermione and pecking her lips once more as he let her and Ginny leave.

"You have it bad." Blaise said. He shook his head, laughing. "Pussy whipped!"

"Shut up, bloody imbecile." Draco said, straightening his clothes and his hair.

Ginny and Hermione walked into the Great Hall a few minutes later. Most of the students were already seated and eating. The pair of girls, one happening to be up in the clouds, walked forward to their table. Hermione sat next to Harry and Ginny sat on the other side of Harry. Ron and Lavender were sitting across from them as usual. Hermione immediately dug into her food, Ginny was smirking next to Harry, knowing that it was because of Draco that Hermione was so hungry… and food was just really a substitute for what she really wanted to have. It involved Draco Malfoy and a can of whipped cream.

"So, how many times did you and Harry have sex, Ginny?" Lavender suddenly asked. Ginny turned red but Harry puffed his chest out proudly.

"Must have been at least four times a day." Harry said, but made a sound of pain when Ginny elbowed him in the stomach.   
"Really? Ron and I must have gone at it at least twice that much." Lavender gushed. Ginny looked queasy as Ron turned red. Harry just seemed to block it out. Hermione seemed to be just sitting down and staring at her plate with a goofy smile on her face. She turned her evil glare onto Hermione. "So, tell me, Hermione, how many times did you get shagged this holiday?" Ginny's face went white as she glanced down at Hermione, who was still not paying much attention.

"Must have been thirty times…" She said on a sigh. There was a clatter of forks and spoons as everybody around them turned to look. Hermione looked up at everybody's face. Confused, she stared at all of them. "What?"  
"Who did you shag thirty times?" Ron asked incredulously, and slightly angry. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Is that what Lavender asked? I thought she asked about the library." She said in a quick save. Several people went back to their meals as Hermione leaned forward to continue eating. Her hair slid down to cover most of her face as the blush rose up her cheeks. She didn't notice that one person didn't stop looking at her. She didn't notice Harry staring at her suspiciously.

The rest of dinner went quickly and quite awkwardly for Hermione. She kept sensing somebody looking at her. And a couple of times she caught Harry watching her out of the corner of his eye. She also found a way to flirt with Draco from across the hall. She found the tidbit that Draco would stare at her like a man dying of thirst when she would lick her spoon or lips. She caught him adjusting his sitting position or gulping deeply enough for her to see it. But the awkwardness in the air was still bothering Hermione when she got up to make her way to her dorm. They'd stayed late at dinner; later than they normally did.

When Hermione did finally get back, she had to hide in her dorm, pretending to be asleep until everyone around her was quiet. She grabbed her books and a spare change of clothes for the next day and started leaving the common room. She made it out of the portrait and let it quietly close behind her. She didn't notice Harry sitting in the corner with a book in his hands, watching her intensely. He shook his head at his best friend as he closed his book and headed up to bed.

Hermione crept quietly into the Room of Requirement. It was dark, but she could see Draco lying on the bed, covered up. She set her things down on the arm chair and took off her jeans and bra. She crept forward and lay down on the bed, scooting under the covers. Draco turned over, his warm skin singing against her cool skin. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"I was hoping you'd come up here tonight." He whispered in a sluggish, tired voice. "I'm not used to sleeping alone anymore." Hermione giggled at his words and snuggled into him.  
"I know what you mean." She said, feeling his breathing become more steady. "Goodnight, Draco."

"'Night, 'Mione." Draco whispered. And they fell asleep, relishing in the time they had together.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

REWARD: If somebody can help me with my writer's block, then I'll do any story they want me to! I'm that desperate. (well, I take requests anyway, but still!)

endnote: Please tell me what you think. It's getting down to the nitty gritty! Now please review!

Thanks to my reviewers:

x-Lazart-x: Yeah, they will.

SetTheTruthFree: I know, lol.

Writer of Mysteries: lol, thanks.

Pstibbons: You'll just have to see, lol.

DracozSlytherinPrincess: Lol, thank you. Hope you enjoy.

Adriana Madden: Lol, I agree. Thanks!

Theworstwitch: Aww, thank you!

CLBisme: I know, this is sad to me too. Thank you!

Kat Eyes 17: I know, lol. Thanks.

Izzienkate: Well, Ginny kinda knows… well, she knows now of couse, lol.

MysticalWillow: Aww, thanks!

Firestarter18: I know it's kind of fast, but this is my first story. And I'll eventually get better with my stories.

Serenadexthexinnocent: I'm glad you like it so much! Thank you!

ILOVEWHPDM: lol, thanks so much.

ClumsyElf: Glad you like it. Thanks.

Moth Cornshimmer: Thank you.

Slitherinprincess3: Thank you, and I try.

XxJasperloverxX: aww, thanks.

Verdichick: Don't worry, it's coming, lmao.

Syranda: I know! He's such a loser! Thanks.

Jevanminx: Completely agree, lol. Thanks.

Asian.author2413: Lol, thanks.

Canary17: You just inspired me! Thanks a bunch!

Iloveebfanfics: So glad you like it. I could hear your enthusiasm in the review. Thanks!

Mhaj78: yea, I thought the jewels were symbolic too, lol. But remember, he said Love, but she didn't hear him… well she did, but she didn't realize he actually said it. Yea, I thought I did the McGonagall and Dumbledore little scene well, but I wasn't sure. You're so flattering and I love your reviews. If you like other pairings (right now it's only Sirius/Hermione pairings) then read my other stories. I enjoy your reviews so much. Thank you a lot!

Penenelliepie: I am I am, lol.

Punkindoodle: Thanks, lol.

Mrs.Sirius Black: I did, see? Lol.

PRINCESSxMALFOY26: I'm glad you like it so much. Lol, thank you very much.

ALiarSays: Thank you!

Justice's Quill: I'm glad you think so!

Patheticloverr: Lol, I am I am!

Mahalo4ursupport: Thank you very much!

Liesehaley: I'm glad you like it a lot.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't even think about sueing!!!!

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone. I'm trying to balance everything at once and my muse is seriously pissed off at me for all the demands I'm making on her. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! And I dedicate it to Mrs. Sirius Black for her vicious thoughts! And aLiarSays for making me smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione made it to charms only thirty seconds before she would have been late. She'd had breakfast in bed with Draco. Followed by an amazing bout of languid, but still passionate, sex. Draco had assured her that she had plenty time for a shower. She'd gotten out to find him gone and twenty minutes until class started.

Hermione glared playfully at Draco as she sat down next to Harry. Draco winked at her, making her blush slightly. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Professor Flitwick's charms lecture. All she could think about was how just thirty minutes ago they'd been pressed together and sweating in sweet rapture. Hermione could stop the memory of Draco's long, pale fingers ghosting over her heated skin. As if on cue, her body started reacting to that erotic memory. She looked up and caught Draco's eye. He was surprised to see such lust there. He touched his wand to his palm and thought for a second. Hermione's palm tingled. She looked down to see a message written there.

'_You look so beautiful when you're thinking about shagging me.'_

Hermione grinned and recalled that charm with ease. She pulled her own wand and pressed it to her palm. The message appeared with a tingle on Draco's palm.

'_Really now? I was thinking about your hands on my hot flesh.'_

Draco felt his skin heat slightly and looked up at Hermione. He didn't look away as he sent her his next message.

'_You're being naughty, Granger. I might just have to show you a bit of discipline after supper.' _

Hermione choked when she read it. Professor Flitwick looked up at her, his eyes narrowing at her suspiciously.

"Anything you'd like to share with us, Miss Granger?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Yes, Granger, anything at all?" Draco taunted. Hermione smirked deviously and narrowed her eyes. She turned back to Flitwick, looking innocent.

"I'm Sorry that I interrupted your lecture, Professor, but I was just so shocked to see Malfoy pinching Blaise's nipple." Hermione announced loudly and with a tone of innocence. Everybody turned to look at the two boys who shared a table. They both scooted away from each other in embarrassment.

Hermione, seeing that the class was about to end, sent Draco one final message. Then the bell rang and she stood.

'_Never mess with a Granger.'_

With that and a secret wink, Hermione walked out of the charms classroom

Hermione had almost made it to the transfiguration class ten minutes later when she was pulled into the empty classroom next door. She was about to scream, but Draco's deep chuckle came to Hermione's ears, making her relax.

"Now, Hermione…." Draco whispered as he pinned her harder against the wall with his body. Hermione felt her lower belly tighten at the contact. "What makes you think you could get away with what you did in charms?"

"Simple…" She said, arching her hips so they rubbed against his groin, making him clench his jaw to keep from groaning. "Because I just can." She quickly reached behind her to take his sensitive cock in her hand and squeezed. He wasn't able to stop the moan from flowing out of his throat. Hermione took the moment to bolt from the room and to her transfiguration class. She took her seat beside Harry.

"Are you okay, 'Mione? You look a little flushed." Harry asked quietly. Hermione nodded, nearly giggling. Draco came in a moment later, a scowl on his face and his backpack held in front of him. Harry glanced back in forth between them, his eyes held his suspicions.

Transfiguration went slowly for Hermione. Draco kept giving her glances that left her little to wonder about what he was thinking. Harry kept an eye on her, making her nervous. She wondered if he knew. And then she felt guilty that she hadn't told Harry and Ron. They were supposed to be best friends. She would talk to Draco during their free period. She couldn't hide from her best friends for much longer.

For the rest of transfiguration, she forced herself to concentrate. Draco would catch her eye and lick those beautiful, pale lips of his. Hermione had the hardest time concentrating than she'd ever had before. She'd never felt more relieved as she had when the bell rang to dismiss them. Hermione nearly ran from the room making Harry look around in confusion. He turned his attention to Draco. To his surprise, he was staring right after Hermione.

When Harry arrived in the Great Hall a moment later, Hermione was already sitting at the table across from Lavender and Ron. And as Harry sat next to Hermione and Ginny, he felt the tension in the air. Hermione and Ginny both were clutching their silverware with evil intent in their eyes. Ron looked pale as if worried. And Lavender… she had a mixed look of rage and fear on her face. Harry gulped, not quite sure what he'd gotten himself into. And it was bad.

"You couldn't get laid if you tried." Lavender said quietly. Ginny cackled rather evil.

"Oh, Lavender… so stupid!" Ginny bit out.

"I'd rather never get laid, as you so sluttishly put it than being a sperm dumpster like you." Hermione said, her voice low and dangerous. "Why don't you tell… Ronikens here who you were shagging the week before the Christmas holiday?" Hermione exchanged a naughty grin with Ginny.

"Or who you weren't shagging." Ginny said with a giggle.

"Lavender, the Griffinwhore." Hermione said with malice.

"You bitch!" Lavender yelled at Hermione, tossing her pumpkin juice in Hermione's face. Hermione stood in surprise, gasping. Hermione wiped the juice out of her face. Everyone froze in the Great Hall as Hermione glared down at Lavender. The air was crackling with Hermione's fury. Lavender tried her best not to look afraid. Hermione picked up the dish of potatoes and dug her hand in. She leaned across the table and slammed the handful of potatoes right in Lavender's face. Lavender shrieked and slaped Hermione across the face.

The next few minutes were a blur. Hermione was pulled over the table. Robes were torn off and clothes were ripped. Well, Hermione's were. Hermione didn't tear at Lavender with her nails or slap at her. She started throwing punches and kicking her. Then McGonagall was there, pulling Hermione back by her waist. Hermione was able to land one more kick to Lavender's jaw, making her go sprawling back into Professor Sprout's arms, as Hermione was pulled away.

Hermione spent the next hour and a half, the rest of lunch and History of Magic, in the hospital wing. She had no bruises but a few cuts from Lavender's nails. Ginny had brought Hermione a change of clothes. Dumbledore was disappointed in Hermione. But he'd told her that since there were so many witcnesses saying Lavender served the first blow, then Hermione would get off with a warning this time. Hermione was relieved to say the least. Lavender was beaten up pretty bad. She wouldn't be able to go to her potions class that afternoon.

All the way to the potions classroom she heard whispers around her. She could feel her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. She'd never been so relieved to get to the dungeons. Snape actually didn't sneer at her when she walked into the potions classroom.

"Very nice kick for a know-it-all, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor." Snape said as he passed her. She felt her jaw drop in surprise.

"T… thank you, Professor." She told him kindly. He then sneered at her, but it wasn't harsh as it always had been.

As Snape went to the front of the class and started to put directions on the board, Draco caught Hermione's eye. He mouthed the words, 'Are you okay?' Hermione nodded, smiling slightly. Draco kissed the tip of his fingers and pressed it to the side of his jaw. Hermione knew that it meant he was trying to show he was kissing her scratch better. Unknown to them, Snape had seen the whole thing. But he kept his class going, determined to talk to Draco about it, after class.

"Mr. Malfoy, could you please stay for a minute please?" Professor Snape called out to Draco. Draco glanced nervously at Hermione before walking towards his desk. Snape stood from behind his desk. "I've noticed something going on between you and Miss Granger, Draco." Draco looked apprehensive.

"What about it, Severus?" Draco asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Snape seemed to grapple with his thoughts for a minute.

"Good for you." Severus finally said loudly, clearing his throat. Draco stared at him for a minute, shocked.

"That's it? No lecture about how she's a know it all snob?" Draco asked, his arms falling to his side. "What's with you?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Draco." Snape said quickly. But he turned slightly red in the face. "But I would like to maybe invite you and Miss Granger to dinner in a few weeks. Hannah would never forgive me if I didn't." The last part he said rather quickly.

"Hannah?" Draco pressed, his eyes wide. Where was Snape and who was this impostor? Snape turned red in the face.

"Hannah is my… muggle lady friend." Snape told him. "Her sister went here when I did. And I met Hannah just before school started. She brought her niece to Diagon Alley and that's where I met her. We've been seeing each other ever since." Draco felt kinda uneasy with the conversation. A world where Snape talked about his feelings was a strange world indeed.

"Well…that's…er…nice." Draco finished lamely. Almost as if he were actually asking rather than saying it was. Snape realized that Draco was uneasy and that couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his face.

"Well, if there's anything I can do for you Draco, then let me know." Snape told him, going back behind his desk and picking up some papers.

"Actually, Godfather, there is something…" Draco said, his eyes lighting up. "I have somebody I need to discipline … Could I borrow your class room for a little while tonight after dinner?"

Hermione waited for Draco outside the potions classroom. She'd already told Harry to meet her in the Room of Requirement in a few minutes. She was just going to tell Harry. She had to. Draco came out of the potion's classroom and his eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Draco…if… if we are going to continue this… thing, then I'm going to have to tell Harry. He's one of my best friends and I can't keep this from him." Hermione said on one long breath. Draco stared at her for a moment, seeming to think about it. He could refuse. But he liked being with Hermione. He felt a fire in his stomach at the thought, but smiled at her.  
"If it's that important to you, then we'll tell him." Draco told her.

"Good. He's waiting in the Room of Requirement." Hermione said quickly, leading Draco off by the sleeve of his robe. Draco couldn't help but chuckle at her.

Hermione pushed open the door to the Room of Requirement and found a nice little sitting room. She saw Harry sitting down on a recliner. He smiled at her and then he saw Draco behind her. His smile drooped a bit and his face remained blank. Hermione hoped he would take it well.

"Harry. I have something to tell you." Hermione spoke in a clear, strong tone. She took in a deep settling breath. "I'm seeing Draco." Harry stared at them for a minute and then he stood and took a few steps so he was right in front of them.

"You know what you're doing, Hermione?" Harry asked in a quiet voice. Hermione nodded nervously up at him. He smiled gently down at her and then looked up at Draco with a hard look on his face.

"If you even think about hurting her, Draco Malfoy, then I'll tear you to pieces. I don't think this is a good idea, but if Hermione is sure, then I have to trust her judgment." Harry told Draco. "Hermione knows what is good for her. And if she says its you, then I believe her."

"Very wise of you, Potter." Draco said, his voice wasn't harsh or anything. They stared at each other for a few long minutes. Then they shook hands. Some quiet understanding passed between them. Hermione took a deep breath. Then she wondered what alternate universe she'd fallen into. Maybe somebody had cast a spell on everybody. Shrugging, she told herself that she'd just enjoy it but nothing this good ever lasts.

After dinner, in which Lavender still wasn't out of the hospital wing and Ron was still absent, Draco led Hermione through the halls of Hogwarts. She wasn't sure what was going on and all Draco would say was that it was a surprise. They went into the dungeons and up to the potions classroom. Draco pushed the door open and led her inside. Hermione was so shocked. Why would they go there? Draco closed and put a silencing charm over the door. Then he stepped forward and took Hermione into his arms. She squeaked a bit in surprise. Draco crashed his lips down onto hers and breathed her scent in. He'd wanted her in his arms all day. He started rubbing his hands all over her lower back and skimming them over the top of her butt.

"Draco, not here! What if somebody sees us?" Hermione hissed. Draco chuckled and skimmed his nose over her collarbone.   
"Snape won't be back in. My Godfather promised me." Draco said into her skin. Hermione giggled at the thought of Snape being Draco's godfather. Hermione stopped all playful thoughts when Draco picked her up by under the butt where her hips connected to her butt. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her shoulder. "And I don't know about you, but I've been fantasizing about fucking you on my table." Draco said in a harsh voice that made Hermione shiver.

Draco walked Hermione over to his desk and set her down so she'd lay back, ripping the buttons off her shirt as he tore it open with all his might. Hermione groaned at how rough it was. She loved it when he was like that. He bent down and kissed his way up from her belly button, through the valley of her breasts, and up her chin to her lips. His hand slipped down her leg and up her skirt and found her folds. He slipped a finger into the soft, warmth of her womanhood. She twisted a little bit as he pushed into her with those long, talented fingers. He bent and pushed the bra aside and took a nipple into his mouth, biting at it fiercely. He practically felt the wetness rush from between her legs. He sat up abruptly, bring her with him. He pulled her clothes off, peeling them away one by one. Then she was left in her boots that went to just below her knees.   
"Don't take them off…" Draco whispered huskily against her lips. Hermione nodded and arched against him in anticipation. He quickly slipped off his shoes and then the pants. Hermione watched as his robes followed along with the clothes left underneath. He pushed her down onto her back, so her legs were hanging off the end. He bent down onto his knees, using his clothes as the pillow for his knees, and brought her legs up to wrap around his shoulders. She shuddered as his nose rubbed against her sensitive folds. His tongue slipped inside and licked around that sensitive bud.

"OH GOD!" Hermione called out, grinding her hips into her face. He lapped at her. Then he bit at that bud, making her nearly scream. She clawed at his shoulders. "Draco…Draco Please…" Her voice was so high pitched that it sounded pitiful.

'You want it?" Draco growled as he rubbed his face against her thigh. Hermione moaned and nodded in anticipation.   
"I've been bad… Punish me!" Hermione moaned, surprising Draco and herself when she spoke so bluntly. But Draco felt himself grow even harder at her words. He stood and started stroking his long member. Then he grabbed both of her legs and put her feet right at his neck. He grabbed her hips and put himself at her entrance. Hermione wiggled against it, trying to force it in. Draco resisted until a moment later. Then he slammed home as hard as he could. He pulled himself almost all the way out and then slammed deep inside her again, his whole body shaking. "MORE!" Hermione nearly screamed that one little word. Draco started pounding into her as deep and quickly as his body could go.

Draco seemed to get frustrated at something and then he picked Hermione up so they were face to face. While still pumping hard into her, he took her over to Snape's desk and turned her in his arms, still inside her. He then lay her down on her stomach and spread her legs wide. He started pounding deeper inside her at the new angle.

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione screamed out. She held onto the edge of the desk as one of Draco's hands left her hip and tugged hard and pleasurably at her nipple. She found herself bucking to meet his thrusts. She was so close. Draco seemed to know it and bent his knees a bit with every thrust so he was getting an up angle as well. Suddenly, Hermione tightened and her juices flowed over his cock.. Then Draco grabbed both of her hips and started pounding into her with a brutal force that would leave her bruised. As she rode out her orgasm, Draco pounded his way into her. Then he came with an almost pain filled scream. And he thrust a few more times, shallow and slow until he collapsed on top of her, sweating. He placed a few gentle kisses on her shoulder, taking in her soft, delicate scent. Hermione could have lay there all night, basking in her happiness.

Snape closed the door to his study, his face bright red. He couldn't believe that he'd just seen that. And he couldn't believe that he'd liked it. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. Seeing Miss Granger and Draco there, on his desk, had made him think of Hannah. He walked over to the floo and pulled out a handful of powder. He was going to see her, no matter what. He threw the powder in the fireplace and called out her address. With a final, steadying breath, he walked into the fire.

Hermione had just pushed up on her elbows with Draco still bent over with him slowly deflating inside of her when the door to the potions classroom flew open.

"Professor Snape! I need the work I missed for this af…" Lavender Brown called as she came in the room. She froze when she looked up. She was shocked to see Hermione lying naked under Draco Malfoy, both sweaty and practically glowing with after sex. She stared at them in shock for several moments. Then a wicked grin spread over her face.

"Just you wait until everybody hears that you were shagging Draco Malfoy in the potions classroom!" Lavender called as she bolted out of the classroom. Hermione, horrified, sat up quickly and looked at Draco in panic. He looked slightly angry but nothing more.

"Everything will turn out, 'Mione." Draco whispered as he took her into his arms. "This was going to happen eventually." Hermione looked worried. "And I'll be right here with you." Hermione looked up at him with happiness in her eyes.

"I'm very glad it's you, Draco." She told him, her fear starting to disappear in the weight of his silver gaze.

"So am I, baby. So very glad." Draco told her. He wanted to tell her something more, but he wasn't sure what. It was there… just under the surface…but what?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Endnote: Before I say anything else, I'm sorry that the smut wasn't as good as usual. It was kind of hard to just make it up this time. Idk why. Now, how many of you have fantasized about getting dirty in the potions classroom? BE HONEST! Lol. So did you enjoy? THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DEDICATED TO THE ONE(S) WHO CAN MAKE ME SERIOUSLY LAUGH IN THEIR REVIEW!!!

Thanks to my reviewers:

Theonenameleft: Thank you.

Cmtaylor531: Why, thank you. Lol

.atrum.angelus.forevermore.: Thanks

guang: Addictions are bad. But I think an addiction to my story is okay .:)

quiero queso: Thank you. And I actually almost tried that circles Madonna thing, lol. I'm getting desperate.

Asian.author2413: I guess you'll just have to wait and see, right? ;)

Princess.of.blood: Thanks for the review, but that idea is overused. Good one though.

Mysticalwillow: I see great minds must think alike…. You'll see :D

SetTheTruthFree: Perhaps….

Bella1992: Well thanks!

Cullenblacklover: Well! That was one of the most flattering reviews I've ever read, lol. Thank you.

Canary17: you just keep giving me ideas! Lol, thanks!

Mrs. Sirius Black.: That was positively one of the most violent thoughts in a review I've seen yet. And I loved it. Cat Lady sounds nice. :DD (double smiles for you.)

Mahalo4ursupport: youll just have to wait and see. 

Ninga monkey- Jellybeans: Thank you

Espeon-linka:D just wait… thanks for the review

Miseryluvsdeath aka Fidele: That would be a great idea, but my story isn't going to last that long. But good idea though! Thanks for the help

HarrysGal28: Lol, love the enthusiasm, thanks.

LadyJanePendragon: Thanks!

Slyannique: You're awesome!!! Gave me an idea!!! Thanks a bunch!

Immortalsoull: aww, thanks

SweetBaby- Raye:D thanks!

Dracozslytherinprincess: Thanks and I will.

Heidi191976: I answered ur question already. But for others: Draco's mom was killed and I think I made some statement that Draco's dad was dead too.

Iloveebfanfics: glad that you liked it so much.

aLiarSays: Lol, I didn't even realize I'd rhymed in my disclaimer. I had to go back and check. I'm glad some people read it all. Thanks a lot. :D

theworstwitch: Thanks

TNgirl: A few people have given me ideas…. You happen to be one of them :D. Thanks!

x-Lazart-x: OMG! I didn't get this idea until just now. But you gave it to me when I reread your review!!! THANK YOU! Lol

Dracosgurl12007: Thank you

Mahaj78: Thanks, that helped.

ILOVERWHPDM: Glad you like it so much. I try to avoid depression 

Iamextraordinary: I try to avoid using that word. After all… if I were a witch, I'd be a muggleborn. I also wanted to avoid using it because in almost every HGDM story you see that word is used in some form or another. Thanks for noticing!

Inmydreamworld: That would be a great idea, but I already have the conflict for this story. Thanks.

Lexiilicious: Thanks, it did help

ClumsyElf: The reason I wanted Blaise to except it so easily was because he is Draco's best friend…one of the only friends he has. I pictured Blaise and Draco being friends since birth. And they don't hide things from each other. I'm thinking about doing a Blaise/undecided story where it shows his reaction from this story and his own romance.

Jerka: Why, thank you. I was going for unique.

Syranda: lol, you'll just have to wait and see.

OKAY! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE BETTER OFF WE'LL BE IN GETTING THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT….SO REVIEW!!!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own. Don't sue. Don't go there.

A/N: I'm hoping this chapter gets some good reviews like the last one. Really nice reviews coming in people. And this chapter is dedicated to: (drum roll) Pstibbons(for all those funny, good ideas), BurningMist (for that Dumbledore's office comment), Quiero Queso (for the funny insanity over Christmas songs comment.). If I didn't say your name, I'm sorry. I picked the top three funniest. Try again and next chapter I might pick you! And a special one to JillianUnleashed!: Super funny review and GREAT ideas. And I give you credit for them!

IMPORTANT: I KNOW THAT THE TEARCHERS ARE A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER FOR THIS CHAPTER, BUT JUST BARE WITH ME.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione and Draco slept in the Room of Requirement the night Lavender had discovered them. They didn't make love that night, but slept uneasily in each other's arms as they thought of the day ahead of them. When they woke, they showered and dressed in silence. They left the Room of Requirement just as breakfast was starting in the Great Hall. They walked down the halls, not touching but right next to each other, and noticed that everyone they passed that wasn't at breakfast would stare and whisper to the person they were with.

Hermione's heart was in her throat as they approached the Great Hall doors. She was terrified to walk into those doors and see everybody's faces. She knew Harry, Ginny, and Blaise accepted them. But what about everybody else? Did they matter? They didn't in the grand scheme of things, but nobody liked being talked about behind their back. They stopped in front of the doors and Draco quickly grabbed Hermione's hand in his. She looked at him with a soft, nervous smile on her face.

"It'll work out, Hermione." Draco said and Hermione nodded softly to him. "You ready?" He took a big breath as Hermione nodded. Pulling her along behind him, Draco pushed through the doors and into the Great Hall.

All conversation was stopped the moment they came inside. It became quite obvious that everyone was waiting for them to come in for breakfast. Draco sneered at everyone and pulled Hermione with him. To her surprise, they headed for the Gryffindor table. The ten seats at the end of the table were empty. They sat there, right next to each other, and started eating the moment their breakfasts showed up on their plate. Nobody said anything. Then there was movement. It was then that Ginny and Harry sat across from Hermione and Draco, smiling reassuringly at them. Then Blaise and Pansy Parkinson came to sit next with them, sitting on the other side of Draco. Blaise leaned back and smiled gently at Hermione, making her smile back. Then Luna made her way down from her table to their end and sat next to Pansy Parkinson who, to the shock of everyone, started a conversation with Luna about a quirky animal. The next one to join them, sitting by Ginny, was Neville. He stumbled a little bit, but gave everyone a smile as he dug into his own breakfast.

The conversation flowed surprisingly easily over the next few minutes between them all. The conversation had started back up in the Great Hall but Hermione and Draco knew that they were still probably talking about them. It was ten minutes later when the tension in the air had considerably lightened when everything started sucking again. Lavender and Ron came to sit beside Neville.

"Hello, Hermione." Lavender said in a sickly sweet voice. Hermione looked up at her, contemplating a violent blow to Lavender's head with her goblet before she smiled at her.

"Lavender…" She said amiably. Hermione bent slightly to take another bite of her breakfast.

"So I'm just wondering…" Lavender said loud enough for everyone to hear. "How many other guys have you screwed in classrooms?" Draco actually growled at her.

"It's funny, Lavender." Hermione said with a smile on her face just after she swallowed a bite of bacon. "I was a virgin when Draco and I had sex the first time. Now, you, on the other hand, have been ridden so often and with as a wide variety of partners as the school's brooms!" There was a sudden silence after Hermione said it. Then there were a few muffled chuckles. Then it was full blown laughter. It only lasted a minute, but Harry was wiping the tears from his eyes. Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek between his laughs.

"Nice one." He said hoarsely. Lavender was glaring hard at her.

"I've, at least, never been nasty enough to have sex on a teacher's desk." Lavender shot back, thinking she'd said something really smart. Hermione smiled and then looked over a Draco who was grinning back at her.

"It wasn't nasty at all." Hermione told her, shoving another bite in her mouth. "I was being thoroughly shagged, bent over a desk, with the smell of my man, and peppermint around me."

"Woo! That was hot!" Ginny burst out, giggling. Lavender sent her a glare and then opened her mouth to say something. But she stopped when Draco and Hermione got up.

"If you'll excuse me, Lavender, I have better things to do than sit around talking to a skeezy ho." Hermione said, smirking in a way that Draco recognized. As Hermione and Draco started to leave, Hermione looked back to smile at Lavender but saw Ron first. Ron's face was red and he looked positively livid. He sneered at Hermione in a very unlike Ron fashion and then turned to look at Lavender. Hermione, confused, just followed Draco out of the room.

Hermione and Draco got to their class, Charms with Professor Flitwick, before anybody else. But it was only a few minutes later that their friends came in. Hermione and Draco sat in the middle of the class in the middle row, giving those who wanted to avoid them for any reason plenty of space to do so. Then those who'd come to sit with them at the beginning of breakfast, minus Luna, sat around them, smiling and chattering. With Harry and Ginny in front of Hermione and Draco, that left one desk near them. It was right in front of Harry and Ginny. It was no surprise that when Lavender and Ron came in the room, they sat in front of Harry and Ginny. Within ten minutes, the entire class was full. Professor Flitwick stood on his books at the front of class and started their lecture on hair depleting charms. Hermione couldn't stop the evil grin from spreading across her face.

About halfway though Charms, when they were supposed to be practicing on the dolls in front of them, Hermione flicked her wand a bit too high. It hit Lavender in the back of her head. It was quite funny to watch her dark blond hair shrink back into her skull until there was nothing left. She didn't move at first, as not many people had made a sign that they'd seen anything. Then Lavender seemed to shiver a bit.

"Hey, is there a draft in here?" Lavender asked out loud. Several people turned to look at her and then laughed. Professor Flitwick, who'd seen Hermione do it, laughed right out loud and then slapped his hand over his mouth. Lavender went to flick her hair over her shoulder but then she realized that she didn't feel it. She reached up and touched her head. Then she screamed, tears falling from her eyes. Professor Flitwick had a hard few minutes trying to get her to stay still long enough for him to cast her hair growing charm. To everyone's surprise, her hair was a slight bit darker than before and quite curly.

"Miss Granger!" Professor Flitwick said in a reprimanding tone. "Five points from Gryffindor for using that charm on Miss Brown." When Hermione pursed her lips he smiled. "And fifteen points for such marvelous knowledge on that particular hair depleting charm."

Lavender was glaring at Hermione every chance she got for the rest of the charms class. When the bell rang, their group stood as one and gathered their things, walking out of the Charms classroom door. As they walked down the hall, Lavender in the back bitching about her hair, Madam Pomfrey saw them and hurried over and stopped Hermione with a smile on her face.

"I saw your argument in the Great Hall this morning, Miss Granger." She said with a knowing smile. "Twenty points for standing up for feminine honor." And with that she was off. Hermione smiled, she couldn't help herself.

They made it to their next class, Transfiguration, and sat down; Hermione and Draco were hand in hand. Professor McGonagall smiled at them, clearly approving of their relationship. Hermione wondered if the fact that they'd had sex on the Potion Master's desk had gotten to the teachers. She grinned a bit and opened her book, looking at the spell that they'd be doing that day.

The spell that they were doing was a simple one. They would be transfiguring their desks into a horse. It wasn't hard for Hermione. With a simple flick of her wrist and a few soft spoken words, the desk that Hermione and Draco were sitting at became a beautiful chestnut colored horse. It neighed a few times and then turned its dark brown eyes onto Hermione and Draco. They both reached up to pet it and then Hermione, smiling did the counter spell and it turned into a desk again. Draco was the next to do it and his horse was beautiful. Most of its body was black, but its mane and tail were a lovely silver color. Its eyes were a pale blue. Draco grinned when Professor McGonagall told him just how lovely it looked. Then he too did the counter spell, turning it back to a desk.

Most of the class was spent watching the students transfigure, or attempt to at least, their desk into a horse. It took some students several tries to get it right. Some students botched it completely. One student, Millicent Bulstrode, actually turned her desk into a giant alley cat that tried to take a bite out of her. Professor McGonagall got to her just in time so she wouldn't become dinner. It was during the lecture that Hermione heard what Ron was saying.

"She's probably slept with half of Slytherin." Ron said grumpily as he glanced back at Hermione. She kept her eyes down on the desk and reached over and grabbed Draco's hand as she listened. She felt him tighten his grip on her hand as Ron continued. "I bet that Malfoy lends her out to all his friends.

"I told you, Ronnie-kins. She's the real slut." Lavender said in a sweet tone as she kept cleaning under her nails with a clean quill. Professor McGonagall turned to berate Lavender and Ron for talking about Hermione like that, but then she saw Hermione's face. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she pulled her wand out. She pointed it at Ron's head and muttered a spell. Suddenly his ears got longer and darker, sprouting grayish red hair. Hermione giggled as the class realized that Ron Weasley sprouted donkey ears. Professor McGonagall would have loved to have her straight, stern face as she usually had. But the sight of Ron pulling on the giant ears that had sprouted from his head to get them off and squealing quite girlishly couldn't stop the smile from spreading over her own face and the laugh from leaving her mouth.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for excellent transfiguration, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said though her laughs. Ron and Lavender looked up to try to see if she was joking. She wasn't. "But do refrain from giving Mr. Weasley donkey ears next time, unless you're giving them to Miss Brown as well."

Lavender looked scandalized when Professor McGonagall said that. The Professor sent Ron to the hospital wing to get the ears removed. Unlike the hair depleting charm, ears had to be reversed by the nurse. The bell ran just a moment after Ron left the room, dismissing the class.

Lunch was hectic for Hermione. She had to eat quickly and then dash to the library. She had wanted to return the book that she'd checked out before it was over due and she didn't think she would have time to do that if she didn't do it at lunch. And by the time she'd finished her meal and turned the book in, it was time for the last class of the day: Potions. Hermione wasn't sure if she should be dreading it or not. Since the day before, Professor Snape didn't seem so absolutely horrible to her. He'd given her points for kicking Lavender in the jaw for Merlin's sake!

Hermione walked into the potions classroom and scanned it for Draco. He turned as she just walked into the room and saw her. His smile lit up and made Hermione turn red as she started walking over to sit with him. Her friends were sitting at the tables around the table that Draco was sitting at. And Lavender was sitting alone at the table in the very front of the room, practically on fire from her anger. Hermione smirked as she sat down at the table next to Draco.

Then Professor Snape walked into the room and headed to the front of the classroom. He picked up a pile of graded papers and handed them to Seamus, instructing him to pass them out. He was up at the board, writing something down when he suddenly stopped and turned to look out at the class with narrowed eyes.

"Where is Mr. Weasley?" He asked, his eyes scanning the room a second time. Hermione grinned and Snape raised an eyebrow at her.

"That would be my fault he's not here, Professor." She spoke up quietly. Snape crossed his arms and waited for an explanation. "I gave him donkey ears in Transfiguration and he had to go to the hospital wing to get them removed." Snape watched her for a second longer and then he smirked, his eyes showing real mirth.

"Thirty points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for giving me a blessed Weasley free lesson!" He told her before he turned and continued with his lesson.

After Potions, Hermione, Draco, and their group spent time in the Room of Requirement, finding and inviting Luna before they got there. It was one of Hermione's best afternoons. They spent all the time playing cards and eating snacks that Dobby brought them. Ron and Lavender weren't there thankfully. And when dinner time hit, they weren't ready to leave.

"Why don't we all go to Hogsmede for dinner tomorrow night?" Harry asked. He counted the people. "We have enough people for a… quadruple date!" Everyone looked around. It was true, eight people, four boys and four girls. Blaise suddenly cleared his throat.

"Luna, would you like to be my date for dinner tomorrow night?" Blaise asked, smiling at Luna. She smiled back in that airy way that she did.   
"Of course, Blaise! I was afraid that the Kurkle would have tried to make you not ask me." Luna told him, smiling and playing softly with a lock of her hair.

"Neville, you'll be my date!" Pansy told him sternly, smiling. Neville looked a bit surprised and afraid, but nodded, doing his best to smile. "Well let's go people, I'm hungry!" At Pansy's sudden order, the group laughed and filed out of the room to get some dinner.

Once everybody had sat down in the Great Hall, Hermione started noticing something. The tables didn't seem so separated. Sure, the majority still sat at their own tables. But there were a few Gryffindors and a few Slytherins sitting at the Ravenclaw table. It was like that all over. Groups were starting to be made. It was strange to see so many colors mixed together and so many happy faces. Sure, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were pretty good at getting along and they got along pretty well with Gryffindors. But it was surprising to see green mixed in with the red, blue, and yellow. It seemed like many people had wanted to get along but didn't have the courage to before the new inter-house relationship of Hermione and Draco became public. And from the sight of the teachers, they were happy that things were turning out like this.

Ron, back with normal ears, and Lavender were sitting farther down the table. Hermione had been surprised that Lavender hadn't insisted that they sit down at the table with them. But to say that she was thankful was an understatement. And the meal was going really well. It was, until suddenly Lavender stood up, throwing her napkin at Ron.

"It's over Ron Weasley!" Lavender said, walking briskly down the row between the tables. Hermione could have sworn she winked as she passed them, but brushed it off as her imagination. It was only a few minutes later when Ron came to sit next to Hermione, his head hung low.

"I'm sorry, Ronald." Hermione told him, feeling bad. Public break ups Hermione wouldn't wish on anyone. He looked up at Hermione with his big brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, too, 'Mione." Ron said as Hermione hugged him. He hugged her back fiercely, tightening his grip. Hermione chuckled and pat him on the back a few times before she pulled back and started talking again. She had the strangest feeling… but she wasn't sure how to explain it, so she kept it to herself.

That night, Draco brought Hermione into his dorm. He closed the curtains and set a silencing charm with wards to keep it closed. They lay there that night, making love until they were both nearly dead with exhaustion. Then they fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other. Neither knew of the threat that loomed in their future.

Hermione and Draco didn't resurface until just before lunch. They left the dungeons and made it up to the Great Hall just as everybody was sitting down to eat. Hermione came to sit next to Ginny with Draco sitting on her right. Ron looked surprisingly happy. Hermione wasn't really paying attention to anything, except to Draco who was telling a joke. But Harry noticed something strange about Ron. He was staring strangely at Hermione, an odd, far off look on his face.

"Ron…" Harry whispered as he leaned over to him. Ron seemed to snap out of something and looked at him. "Are you feeling alright? You look kind of… strange."  
"I'm fine Harry, it's nothing." Ron said quickly. He quickly shoved the rest of his eggs in his mouth. "I have to get going." And before he said anything else or anybody could ask him what was going on, he was gone.

The group arrived in Hogsmede a short time later in full force. While it wasn't surprising to see Harry and Ginny walking down the street holding hands, it was only mildly surprising to see Hermione and Draco doing the same. But the real shocker was to see Blaise holding Luna's hand and to see Pansy looping arms with Neville who looked positively mortified but still slightly happy.

They spent the afternoon going from shop to shop. As the hours passed, things seemed to be lightening up so much. Luna and Blaise were getting along pretty well. Blaise was actually listening to Luna talk about the creatures she believed were out there. And Blaise was listening with genuine interest. Pansy was talking to Neville about how she was a late bloomer with her magic as well. They were swapping stories about things they did just after they discovered their magic, slightly enhanced because of it coming late. It was strange to see how well everyone was getting along. And nobody noticed the flashes of red hair in the bushes or the occasional ankle that would slip out of nowhere.

The group decided to eat dinner at The Hog's Head. The pub didn't have a table big enough for the entire group, so they pushed two tables together and sat around, couple by couple. Dinner went well. The conversation was lively and usually filled with laughter. Nobody noticed the new feeling between the couples. With Harry and Ginny it was obviously love; they'd been in love since before they even really knew each other. As people around the group watched they saw Hermione and Draco. Even though they were completely oblivious to it, they were in love. It was plain on their faces. It wasn't so much that the other two couples, Pansy and Neville, Blaise and Luna, were in love. It was more that they were in like. Something that could quickly grow to love if cultivated and given the proper attention. Neville noticed this. Knowing about all plants rather well, Neville knew that he like Pansy and it could be more.

Dinner passed more quickly than the group wanted it too. And all the while, Hermione had the feeling that she was being watched. She'd glance around and notice that a lot of people were watching them with odd looks on their faces. Hermione tried to smile at them and go back to the conversation. She knew that people were watching them. But her feeling felt like somebody was watching them… menacingly. After the whole group finished dinner, and a few large desserts, they left the warmth of the Hog's Head and headed back out into the lightly falling snow. Spring was approaching. Hermione just wished it would hurry up. She loved the snow and the cold but she couldn't wait to see the flowers.

It was dark and getting late, so the group started the trek up to the school. Hermione through the castle looked beautiful from the distance, not that it wasn't beautiful up close. With the lights illuminating all the windows and the snow gently swirling around them and the high towers of the castle it looked amazing. With Draco's arm around her, his scent filling her nose, and the laughter of her friends around her, Hermione knew that it was the best day that she'd ever had.

"Are we going to the Room of Requirement tonight?" Draco asked, leaning down and whispering it in her ear. Hermione smiled up at him and nodded. The group never noticed the foot steps in the snow behind them, mingling with their own.

Once inside the castle, corridors quiet, the group split up, all heading their own way. Hermione and Draco started up to the seventh floor, making little noise. Hermione stopped walking, thinking that she heard foot steps behind them. Hermione turned to look behind her but saw nothing.

"What is it?" Draco asked, wrapping his arm around her waist. Hermione watched behind them for a minute more before turned to smile at Draco.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard something." She told him, leading him up to the Room of Requirement.

They arrived and hurried inside, closing the door securely behind them. Draco smirked and started stalking towards her like a predator. Hermione felt the tingling start low in her belly. She smiled at him coyly and walked forward to meet him, their clothes coming off quickly. Hermione reached out and touched his warm chest with her cold hands, making him shiver slightly. She went up on her tippy toes to kiss him softly, licking his lips with just a flick of her tongue. His hands went down over her hips to her butt where they went just below and grabbed roughly, pulling her closer. She could feel him getting hard and her breath hitched. He was so addictive, like a drug. Suddenly, he pushed her. She yelped and landed on her back on the bed. She looked up at him and he got down on his knees right in front of her, pulling her to the edge of the bed. He bent down, winding his hands around her thighs to hold her steady.

The moment that his tongue passed her folds and touched that velvety heat, they both moaned. Draco worked her over completely. He pushed her higher with his skilled tongue and just before she would climax, he would pull back, blowing cool air onto her heated skin. He did this over and over until she was crying in frustration. He then shocked her by picking her up and taking her over to a rocking chair that hadn't normally been in the room.   
"Prop yourself up on your elbows." He said hoarsely. Hermione, panting heavily, did as she was told, arching her back. Draco didn't let her legs touch the ground at all as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Bend your knees." She did, her ankles touching his back. Then he slammed into her.

With every bruising thrust he made the chair rock, getting deeper and deeper. She arched and cried out every single time. She was shaking with holding herself up as he pounded into her. She finally peaked, her juices soaking his member and his thighs. He hoisted her up, making her flail in shock as he pressed her against the wall roughly. She loved this side of him.

He started slowly, pushing himself in and out of her. He used his upper body to hold her against the wall as he stroked in and out. One hand went to her hip to hold her steady as he started pounding more roughly into her. His other hand went down between her body and the wall and started stroking her clit quickly. She moaned into her own arm.   
"Come with me…Come with me Hermione!" He moaned right next to her ear. With each stroke of his hot cock and flick of his finger against her clit, she got closer. Until with a brutal thrust she came again, feeling more wiped out. His thrust became so hard that Hermione was starting to cry out with each thrust over the next few seconds. Then he came, his thrust jagged and broken until he used both hands to pull her all the way down onto his member as it pulsed and shot squirt after squirt into her. Draco stumbled back onto the bed where they both collapsed. Draco grabbed his wand where it had been thrown on the bed and quickly cleaned them both up. He didn't bother pulling out of her right away until he was soft and cooled down. He kept her in his arms, cradling her. With another flick of his wand, the covers came up and covered them up. They drifted off to sleep, warm and sated.

Neither noticed the door opening. Neither noticed that the invisibility cloak slipped off Ron's head as he stared at them. He watched them for a few seconds, their breath rising and falling evenly.

'Hermione looks like an angel… She has all day.' He thought to himself. He sneered at Draco's sleeping form. 'She is mine.' And he turned and left the two sleeping lovers, neither any wiser to his presence or his plans.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Endnote: Well, well well… The plot thickens! Lol. Tell me what you think!

Thanks to my reviewers:

ILOVERWHPDM: Lol, thank you. You made me feel better about my smut. :D

Romdevil: Lol, yeah. I thought about sending her in earlier, but I didn't want to ruin the moment for Hermione and Draco.

SemmaxJemmaxDramionexHarmione: Why, thank you. Lol, and I thought maybe if Snape were to have a muggle girlfriend that he'd be more accepting of Hermione and Draco. They say you can't choose who you fall in love with.

Cool091688: Thanks a bunch. You'll just have to wait and see ;)

Bella1992: Thanks, and I agree!

Lazart: Yeah, I didn't want Harry to have to find out from everyone else.

Iloveebfanfics: lol, you'll see!

Katanza: lol, thanks. You'll see.

Cmtaylor531: Lol yeah, I agree

Pstibbons: Lol, I just love your ideas.

MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele: Lol, I'm not that horrible to do that to her…well, at least not in this story. Funny words by the way.

Mrs. Sirius Black: Lol, I am, I am!

Heidi191976: Lol, thanks.

Asian.author2413: Lol, yeah, but I couldn't do that to Ginny. Thanks

IronFist Shady Gurl: Thanks so much. Love the enthusiasm.

ImmortalSoull: Thanks! And I go for intense when I can.

MysticalWillow: If you really like Ron, this may not be the best story for you. But as long as you like Draco and Harry, I think you'll survive :D. Thanks, btw.

.atrum.angelus.forevermore.: Thanks.

Reader101: Wow, I'm glad you like it so much.

Liesehaley: Thanks a lot, and I'm trying!

BurningMist: Thanks :D

Ms Chanandiler Bong: Lol, thanks. You're the only one who mentioned the nipple pinching!

Theonenameleft: Thanks, lol.

ClumsyElf: Lol, don't worry, she'll get hers. Thanks.

Quiero queso: Thanks for the ideas bout Writer's Block. And very funny review too!

Slyannique: Thanks for the compliment!

Blondiexoxo: Thank you!

JillianUnleashed: You are hilarious!

Kat Eyes 17: I did!

Luvingangelbaby: Lol, you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks.

Canary17: I'd love to use ur idea, but maybe for another story. I think some people will

get angry if I use it. But nice though. And thank you.

Punkindoodle: Lol, it's okay. I'm glad you like it. I try on my smut!

Theworstwitch: Of course, go ahead. Bitch Slap away!

Meggz: Lol, you're not the only one who wants her to die. I'm glad you like it so much!

Happy Reading! And Review!

Blessed be!!!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If you haven't realized that by now, ur an idiot.

A/N: Okay, here's a pretty messed up chapter. And a not very long one at that. Oh please don't kill me. I wanted to end the chapter here because I wanted this to be the cliffy. Perty please. I'm sure most of you will hate me by the time you get done. FORGIVE ME! Perty please! Can you tell I'm worried about this chapter?

This chapter is for: Dramione90 and Bananna15 and JillianUnleashed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco and Hermione made their way down to breakfast, smiling and practically on cloud nine. They were in a daze, almost like under a spell. Both were so wrapped up in each other that the world could have fallen down around their ears and neither would have noticed as they walked along hand in hand. They arrived in the Great Hall and things were just the same as they were the day before. They sat down with their friends and joined in the lovely conversation as they ate.

Pansy came in the Great Hall, dragging a blushing Neville behind her. She looked perfectly normal. She wasn't angry or anything. She was just in a hurry to get to breakfast. She had almost made it to their seats when Neville suddenly stopped, making jerk back a bit when he planted his heels down and dug in to the stone floor.   
"You're not going to keep pulling me about like a child, Pansy!" Neville said loudly, gaining several people's attentions. Pansy started to look hurt. Hermione, Draco, and their entire group looked up worriedly. Suddenly, Neville gulped and yanked Pansy towards him by her hand. Their bodies were pressed together and he kissed her roughly. She was shocked but soon kissed back. Neville pulled back. "We both have to pull equally." Only those nearest them heard that. Pansy smiled dazedly and nodded with a goofy smile on her face. The two of them walked to their friends, right next to each other, neither really pulling the other. When they sat down, there were a few claps and congratulations from them.

Breakfast went very well. The conversation was lively and fun. It was a dream come true to the professors. There hadn't been a single curse, hex, or anything thrown in the corridors. It seemed like everything was going well. And they all had to thank Hermione and Draco. But a few professors noticed something strange. Ron Weasley was sitting a few seats down, seeming at the first look to be listening to Seamus Finnigan talk to Dean Thomas. But upon closer inspection, it became apparent that he was staring hard and with a fixed look at Hermione. When he'd look at Draco, his fist clenched on his fork and he'd viciously stab at the breakfast burrito he was eating. Then he'd go back to looking at Hermione, an almost possessed look on his face. Then he would turn and contribute something to the conversation and then do it all over again.

When breakfast was over, Hermione and Draco left the Great Hall for a stroll around the grounds. The sky was blue and perfect and the temperature was rising for an early spring. Draco could, and had always been able to, smell it on the air. He started for the Black Lake, his arm wrapped though Hermione's and her hand in his. They didn't say anything… they didn't need to. Though Draco feared that if she'd heard him say that he loved her, she would laugh in his face. But it was getting unbearable for him. He wanted to hold her, tell her that he loved her more than the stars, the moon… the entire galaxy put together. But that fear was still gripping his chest. He would try soon. He swore to himself he would.

As they approached the lake, they saw Luna and Blaise in the distance. They were crouched down right by the water and staring at it intently. A fish jumped up and hit Blaise in the forehead. He shrieked rather girlishly and fell over backwards into the snow. They could hear Luna's high, tinkling laugh as she fell over to lay down next to him. Then they heard Blaise's deep laugh as he took Luna in his arms and they lay there on the cold ground, the only heat they had coming from each other.

Most of the morning was spent walking along the grounds for Hermione and Draco. With the sun out, it was bearable to be outside for long periods of time. They ended up walking down to Hogsmede for lunch. After Hermione had finished her lunch, she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Hermione was only in the bathroom for a few minutes; five tops. When she came out however, Lavender Brown was sitting at the table with Draco. Her back was to Hermione and her coat hung on the chair behind her. Draco was leaning back, a disgusted look on his face. He saw Hermione and kept the disgusted look on his face. Lavender didn't notice Hermione approaching. Hermione did recognize the tanktop that Lavender was wearing. It was an extremely low cut one. It left little to the imagination and the low skirt that she was wearing was showing far too much thigh. And to make it all worse, she was leaning in to Draco, showing even more of her cleavage. Hermione quietly came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned, showing her face that had so much makeup on it that she looked like trash, Hermione reared back and punched Lavender squarely in her nose, making blood fly out. Hermione had heard the crunch and knew that she'd broken Lavender's nose. Draco burst out laughing, doubling over as his sides ached.   
"Let's go, Draco." Hermione said as the bartender came over quickly to check on Lavender. Hermione got her cloak and wrapped it tightly around her as Draco did the same. The two left hand in hand.

"That was brilliant, my dear." Draco said proudly. His girl had a mean punch. And Lavender had been on the receiving end…. Again.

The couple wandered around the little town for a while longer, smiling and laughing. An hour after it had happened, they'd already forgotten Lavender's pathetic attempts of sluttery. The day was nice. As it started getting later, Hermione and Draco went back up to the castle. Neither saw Ron step out from the doors to the Great Hall. Ron didn't see Harry and Blaise come around the corner of the castle. Ron was suddenly in front of Draco, grabbing him by the collar with one hand and delivering a sharp blow to the head with something in his hand. Draco cried out in surprise. As soon as he saw the flaming red hair, he lashed out with his fist, hitting Ron in the temple. Ron temporarily stumbled back, rubbing his head. He kicked out after a second and hit Draco in the chest as Draco was bent, holding his head. Blaise and Harry pulled Ron away.   
"He's got you under a spell, 'Mione! Get away while you can!" Ron screamed at Hermione as he broke away and ran for the dark forest. Hermione helped Draco stand, seeing a cut on his forehead.

"We'll catch him, 'Mione." Blaise said, running off with Harry after Ron, their wands raised. Hermione bent down and put Draco's arm around her shoulder and headed for the Great Hall doors.

"We're going up to the Hospital Wing." She told him, helping him walk along. He stopped quickly.

"I don't need the hospital wing. I just need something for the cut. Take me to the Room of Requirement." Draco told her. Hermione thought for a second and turned, taking him to a secret passage that Harry had discovered just earlier that year. She pushed against the stone in the wall of the castle with her foot. About a five feet high and three feet wide slid back and to the side to let them pass.

Hermione and Draco came out at the other end on the third fifth floor after about five minutes of walking upwards. She helped him up the last few stairs, breathing heavily. She got to the Room of Requirement and let him lean against the opposite wall that the door would appear. She walked back and forth in front of the door and then it appeared. She helped Draco into the room and sat him down on a soft chair by a table that held some medical supplies. She bent down and pushed his hair back gently. She saw the cut, a shallow, clean cut. She said a silent prayer of thanks and cleaned the wound, tracing her wand over it gently, watching as the cut healed quickly. She remembered a spell that she'd learned in her fifth year to help with the fight. It was to see if the injured person had a concussion. It had come in handy quite a few times while she was fighting. She waved her wand over his head. A mark showed up, appearing blue.

"No concussion. But you'll be sore for a few days." She told him, wiping his forehead with a wet cloth.

"I suppose this is an act of love?" Draco asked. Hermione came back, not looking in his eyes, feeling slightly hurt. To Draco, his question sounded like he was fishing for a confession. It was his way of maybe breaking the ice around that situation. To Hermione, it sounded mocking.

"What's love got to do with it?" She asked quickly before she'd gotten a chance to think about what she was going to say. She saw Draco stiffen in his seat. It was then that Hermione looked up in his eyes and was shocked. It was the old Draco. The Draco that was there before peace had settled in. His eyes were as cold as the harshest winter storm. And he looked angry and uncaring. He stood and sneered down at her.

"Absolutely nothing, Granger." He said coldly and swept out of the room, leaving Hermione speechless and hurt. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she thought.

"I've fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. How big of a fool could I have been?" She asked herself out loud as she started to sob. And she would sob for quite a while.

When Hermione left the Room of Requirement, still hurting but with a tear free face, she started heading to the Gryffindor Common room. She hoped that nobody would be up. As she rounded the corner and felt arms seize her around the waist and drag her back into the shadows. She tried to scream, but a damp cloth came over her mouth and nose. She struggled for a second, but then her sight started going black around the edges. She fought against it, terrified, but she lost quickly, falling into oblivion.

"We'll be free to be together soon, my love." Ron said as he kissed Hermione's forehead as she lay knocked out in his arms.

He smiled strangely down at her. He then carried her, still wrapped in her cloak, to the nearest secret passage that would lead him to the outskirts of Hogsmede. He made it there and then turned on the spot, aparating away…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Endnote: SORRY!!! OH PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! If you kill me, then you'll never get to see what happens!!!!

Thanks to my reviewers:

.atrum.angelus.forevermore.: I love ur enthusiasm, lmao! Thanks!

NICERTHNYOU: Thanks, and I am!

Nyoko: Thanks.

Wylow: Are you pagan? Merry Meet!!! I'm glad you like this story. Hope you like this chapter….well, nobody will, but anyways, lol. Blessed be.

Theworstwitch: Everyone here probably wants to slap Ron. But thanks, lol.

Canary17: moving stairs, eh? Hmm…interesting concept…lol, thanks.

EcstasyWheneverHesNear: Hope it's good to you.

Dramione90: I freaking died laughing when I read this! Thanks for liking it and the wonderful laugh.

MiaRWeasley: Thanks

dracozSlytherinPrincess: Yeah… I wonder, lol.

Emma-Louise 1993: Glad you like it. Love the enthusiasm.

Evil Tobi: Why, thank you very much. Lol.

GypsyCarmen: Wow! Perfect 10s across the board. Thanks!!!

Theonenameleft: Well….i can't really say cause that might mess it up.

Bananna15: lol, that's just wrong…but oh so funny! Lol. Thanks

Slitherinprincess3: Thank you

Lvswtht: thanks!

FredWeasleyLover1126: Thanks.

Bella1992: Thanks, lol

JillianUnleashed: Jillian…you're just awesome, lol.

Katanza: No spell, but interesting thought though…thanks.

Ms Chanandiler Bong: Thanks. ;)

MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele: lmao. I tried. Thanks.

Angel-1844: thanks, lol.

Lalafarara: lol, thank you, and please don't die.

Leni: I know, I know, I messed up. I'd already posted it when I realized it and I'm just to lazy to go back and re-upload it.

ClumsyElf: hmmm…nothing together. But great idea. Thanks.

LiveinharmioneorDramione: Glad you like it, lol.

Iloveebfanfics: Lol, they're not working together.

Heidi191976: lol, glad you like. Thanks

XQZ moi: Grammar errors don't show how well the writer writes. Every writer makes mistakes no matter how good they get. But that's just my opinion, lol. Thanks.

Quiero queso: LOL! I think we're all just a bit insane. Lol, it shows that we're human. Love ur reviews. They're awesome. Thanks a bunch!

x.Kaley.x: Glad you liked it.

Pstibbons: I'd love to work on their animagus forms, but I don't think there will be time in this story for that. Sorry. And Draco's dad is dead. But you've given me a bunch of good ideas, lol. Thanks super much.

Thanks to you all.

LIVE WITH LOVE,

FOLLOW YOUR HEART,

MERRY MEET,

MERRY PART,

BLESSED BE:D


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing… I'm so tired of telling every1 this…

A/N: Well, all in all, the last chapter didn't mess with people too bad. But I did get one threat, lol. It wasn't for death…just a beating to _near_ death. Lol, I loved it. It shows that you care enough about this story to do it:D. So this chapter goes to ILOVERWHPDM just for loving it so much to want to hurt me, lol. And to Bob because of the only real death threat I got, lol. Does that sound weird?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione rolled over, hearing a strange tinkling as she moved. Her head was pounding and she felt slightly ill. She groaned, trying to get up. She opened her eyes and glanced around the room that she was in. It was a light colored room, maybe peach. It didn't really have homey touches. There was a dresser, a full length-mirror, and a door that probably led to a bathroom if the white tile that she saw was any indication. There was a lantern sitting on the dresser just a few feet away keeping the room lit. The bed she was on was only twin sized. It had a lovely quilt that looked like a lot of love had gone into it. Her heart started pounding in her chest when she realized that something cold was on her wrist. She slowly turned her attention to her wrist and saw a shackle there, chaining her to the bed. She started jerking on it as she remembered somebody attacking her in the corridor at Hogwarts. She felt all over her body for a wand, but it wasn't there.

"So you're awake, 'Mione!" Ron's cold voice said. Hermione looked up at him to see that he was standing in the doorway.   
"What in bloody hell have you done Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked, her voice exploding in a burst of anger. Ron looked a little taken aback.

"He's got you on a stronger potion or spell than I thought, my dear 'Mione." Ron's voice was kind of distant, like his mind wasn't really there.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" She asked carefully, stopping her jerking on the bed post and chain.

"_Malfoy_…" Ron spat the word distastefully. "Has put you under some kind of spell or potion. I haven't quite figured out which one yet, but I'm still searching." He walked over and sat next to her on the bed. He tried to wipe the hair out of her eyes but she flinched back, making him look a bit angry before it vanished quickly. The Ron she knew couldn't deal with emotions like that. "I've taken you away from Draco so you can get all that spell or potion out of your system. If it doesn't go away after my… tactics… then I'll just deal with him and I know that'll take care of it." Hermione felt her heart jump in her throat in fear. Tactics?

Ron leaned forward and puckered his lips, like coming in to kiss her. She smelled his breath and nearly gagged, falling backwards. He kept coming. She panicked and fell off the bed. He looked down at her amused and started laughing at how clumsy she was acting.

"Come here and give me a kiss, my darling." He told her, reaching for her.

"No, Ronald. Don't you remember?" She asked quickly, her chest rising and falling in fear. Ron stopped, thinking carefully. He shrugged and stared at her with intensity. "If somebody under a love spell or potion goes willingly to another they die." She made up the lie on the spot, but it was rather good. He stopped moving, his eyes turned upward as if he was thinking. He smacked his forehead and smiled down at her.   
"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I'd forgotten that little tidbit of information. I won't try it again until you've gotten it out of your system." Then he sighed, looking slightly put out. "But I guess that means that I'm going to have to do this the other way. I'd really hoped that it would have been out of your system sooner or that my kiss would have pulled you out…" He stood, rolling up his sleeves, shaking his head. "But this will work for treatment too." He advanced on her, his face holding a strange look. Hermione backed as far as she could get with the chain on her wrist as he advanced menacingly on her. The last thing that she saw before his fist connected with her jaw was his eyes. Eyes that looked wrong. Eyes that held nothing left of Ronald Weasley.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Back at Hogwarts0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny knew that she'd seen him leaving the Room of Requirement on the map. She rounded a corner and smacked right into him. She fell back on her butt, rubbing her forehead. Draco had stumbled against the wall, rubbing his chest.   
"Geeze, Ginny, I didn't think you were all that clumsy." Draco said quickly, not trying to be mean. His voice must have brought her back to the task at hand because she jumped up and brushed herself off.

"Enough, Draco." She said with a wave of her hand. "Where's Hermione?" Draco looked up at her with cold eyes.

"How the hell should I know?" He asked with spite. "We broke up last night." He leaned against the wall, clenching his jaw to hide his disappointment. Ginny gaped at him and then rounded her hand and smacked him upside the head. He yelped and held his head tenderly. It had been where Ron had punched him the day before. "Merlin! What is it with you Weasleys and hitting me in the same spot?"

"Why did you break up with her? You were warned that if you hurt her then there would be hell to pay!" Ginny said, her temper flaring and she turned red in the face from her anger. She balled her fist and shoved her sleeve up her arm for a good hit. Draco jumped back, his hands up to prevent another attack.

"She broke my heart! Not the other way around." He said as he started walking around the corner backwards, Ginny advancing on him. He slipped on something metallic and fell on his butt.  
"Oh yeah, now who's clumsy?" Ginny asked rolling her eyes. Draco was looking at something on the floor. He picked it up, cradling it in his hands. Ginny leaned closer and saw the locket that he was holding so tenderly. He opened it and Ginny saw the picture of them in the snow, holding each other.

"She never went anywhere without this…" Draco said quietly, closing the locket and rubbing the outside with his hand gently. Running footsteps came to their ears.

"Thank Merlin I found you guys!" Harry huffed as he ran up to them. He bent over to catch his breath, a piece of parchment in his hands.

"What is it?" Ginny asked urgently. Harry couldn't talk through his pants so he held up the note for them. Ginny grabbed it, but Draco grabbed it from her and read it. He looked ill, his face paling even more and then his eyes flashed in anger. He handed the note over to Ginny to read.

'_Harry,_

_I've done what I had to. Hermione is under some kind of spell or something by that bastard Malfoy. I've read up on some old tactics on what to do in this kind of situation. I've taken her to a secure place where nobody will find us. She'll be free of that scum. And then she can testify against him and maybe he'll even get the kiss. _

'_Mione has always belonged to me. She always will. And nothing that Malfoy can do will change that. She'll love me soon. And that evil snake's magic will be out of her._

_Even if I have to beat it out of her…_

_Ron'_

Ginny was red with anger. She let out a scream that sounded more like a lion's roar. Draco and Harry both jumped in surprise and just a little fear. Her eyes were crazed and she looked like she'd breathe fire on the next person that dared say her brother was a good guy. She stood there, glancing around them.

"Well… Mum's only going to have grandkids from Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins, and me… Cause after I'm through with 'Little Ron', Ron is gonna have to become a monk!" Ginny said dangerously in a low tone. Harry stared at her, as if scared. Then he covered himself in fear, as did Draco.

"We've got to tell Dumbledore." Harry said, looking at Ginny. He turned his attention to Draco who looked livid and just a little afraid of what Ginny was gonna do if she didn't find Ron… and who she was going to do it to. "Draco, you go find the others. We're going to start searching for them." Harry and Ginny raced off to the Headmaster's office. Draco ran for the dungeons first, intending to get Blaise and Pansy. He'd send Pansy to get Luna and then Blaise and he would go get Neville. His heart pounding in fear, Draco ran as fast as his feet would carry him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A bit later 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been almost two weeks since Hermione went missing. Draco cried on a daily basis, with only Harry and Blaise there. Ginny would be there sometimes, putting a cool wash cloth on the back of his neck when he'd get sick from sobbing. Most of their waking time was searching for her. Harry flooed to the Burrow with permission from Dumbledore. Molly and Arther were terrified and worried, ready to castrate Ron themselves. They started with the castle, searching until they couldn't move from exhaustion. Then they moved to the surrounding towns. They tried everything. Hermione's parents were beyond worried and had already been up to the school five or six times to keep looking. Hermione's mother took an immediate liking to Draco when she found him sobbing over Hermione. Hermione's dad was taking a little bit longer to come around. But the longer they looked, the more discouraged Draco got. He hadn't eaten properly in days and his real sleep that he got was when he passed out from lack of sleep, too tired to fight it anymore…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Back with Hermione 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione drug herself into the bathroom after another one of Ron's beatings. She bent over the sink and ran the water, splashing some in her mouth to get the taste of blood out. She looked up in the mirror. Her right wrist was raw from the chain. Ron had just let her off the day before when he put up new wards around her room so that she could walk freely, but if she tried to leave the room, she would get shocked. She felt so tired. Her body was bruised. The beatings had started once a day and progressed till most days she got three. She didn't know how much more she could take of it. He'd always said stupid stuff while he was beating her. 'This will help you.' He'd say. Or 'This hurts me more than it hurts you.' Or even 'Soon we'll be together forever.' Hermione had wanted to beat the shit out of him so very badly. But she was so weak. Sure, she got food, but it wasn't enough to keep her nearly broken body energized. She looked a right mess too.

Looking in the mirror she saw a new bruise forming on the side of her neck. If she lifted her shirt she'd probably find a few new ones along with the others that were desperately trying to heal. She sighed and rinsed her mouth again. Busted lips suck.

She didn't really blame Ron. She knew that it wasn't him. It couldn't be. It may be his body and his face. But it wasn't his mind. He was too cold to be her best friend. Her best friend wouldn't hurt her like this. Maybe she should just give up. She didn't know how much longer she could take being like this…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Off with Harry 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry's broom swerved through the trees at a high rated speed. He didn't know why he hadn't remembered it before. Harry had bought a small cabin a few months ago for when he got out of school. Ron had been put on the house certificate. Ron knew where the spare key was. Would he have taken Hermione there? He didn't think Ron was that simple of a guy. Then again… His friend from his first year at Hogwarts wasn't that much of a smart thinker.

So there Harry was, swerving in and out of trees trying to make it to his house. He came around the big tree and saw it in the distance. Harry went high into the air to come in from above the house. He didn't feel any wards break when he hovered by the house. Ron was an idiot. If he was smart, he would have surrounded the house with wards so he'd know when somebody was coming. He hovered down by a window and then ducked. Ron was searching through book after book at the table. Harry came up slightly and looked at his friend. The books were all about how to break love spells.

"She will be mine…" Harry heard him mutter over and over as he searched each book. Harry didn't understand it. Ron wasn't like this. A plan forming in his mind, he raced back up into the sky and sped for Hogwarts. He would save Hermione, hex Ron into oblivion, and then save him. Something was definitely wrong. He couldn't stop the grin from spreading on his face. Well, he'd save Ron if there was anything left of him after the others got done with him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Will they save her or will it be too late? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry glanced behind him as Ginny and he walked up to the door. He turned back with a smile on his face and knocked on the door. Ginny had an equally excited smile on her face. The door flew open to see a wide eyed Ron standing there staring at them dumbly. He was sweaty like he'd just been running.

"Hey mate, I would have just come in, but I was afraid I'd interrupt you and Hermione…" Harry said, waggling his eyebrows. Ron's face broke out in a smile.   
"What are you guys doing here?" Ron asked, his face lightening. He swept

aside, letting them pass.

"We came to visit. We were so glad when you took Hermione away to get Malfoy out of her system." Ginny said, getting on tip toes to kiss her brother's cheek and squeeze him a little too tightly when she hugged him. "We've missed you!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ron said as he blushed. He glanced behind him really quickly then turned back with a smile. "I'm sorry you missed, 'Mione. She just went out shopping."

"Oh no problem." Ginny said, smiling up at Harry. "I just wanted to see how you guys were and see the house."  
"After all, the four of us will be living here happily after school. Just one big family." Harry said. He glanced towards the basement. "How about we start with the basement and show Ginny all the Quiddich stuff we've stored?" Ron looked excited and nodded.

"Oh, you'll love it, Gin!" Ron said, dragging them both towards the basement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The door to Harry's home opened quietly as somebody stuck their head in and looked about. The coast was clear. Three boys and two girls tip toed inside as quietly as they could. They started down the hall. Checking each door as they went and peeking their head inside.

"This cabin is bloody huge!" Pansy whispered quietly as she looked into another room.

"Potter said it would be." Draco said, his voice tired. He went to touch the door knob of another door but felt the wards that had been put into place. "This one is warded pretty tightly." He turned to the others who were watching him. He smiled softly at Pansy. "You think you can undo them?" Pansy nodded with a wicked smile on her face and stepped up to the door, her wand out.

It took Pansy ten minutes to undo them all. She was panting heavily by the time that she'd finished. She stepped back and nodded at Draco. Draco stepped forward with a steadying breath and touched the door knob, pushing it open and looking inside. He gasped and ran forward.

Hermione was lying on the bed, looking near death. Her breaths were shallow as if she was sleeping. He saw blood on her chin and all the bruises on her visible body. He picked her up tenderly in his arms and cradled her as if she was a hurt child. He felt the tears falling down his face as he kissed her forehead. He turned back to see the others were crying as well. He walked out of the bedroom, carrying her gently without waking her. He made it to the kitchen where he heard voices. He stepped into the room and Ron froze seeing her in his arms. Chairs scraped the wood floor as Harry and Ginny stood, their wands pointed at Ron. Those behind Draco pulled their wands, all pointing them at Ron.

"Look at what you've done to her!" Ginny screamed at him, her voice filled with tears. She sent the bat bogie hex at him, making him scream. Draco walked forward when Ron was on the ground. With Hermione still in his arms, Draco delivered a quick kick to his chin, sending Ron reeling back. Harry looked down at his friend in disgust, not knowing that Hermione had been this bad off.

"Stupefy!" Harry called, the red light hitting Ron right in the chest.

The next few minutes were spent with everyone touching Hermione and tears falling down faces. Harry bound Ron's legs and hands with some tape he found and threw him unceremoniously over his shoulder. They walked out of the cottage that now held such misery for Hermione. Harry vowed to sell the cottage quickly. He never wanted to think of this place again.

With Harry carrying and aparating with Ron, Ginny walked over and stood with Neville to side-along with him. Pansy was going to go by herself. Draco would be taking the unconscious Hermione. And Blaise would be taking Luna. Five pops, one after another sounded in the still forest air. Nobody was the wiser that they were there as they headed back to Hogwarts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

endnote: I know this is going really quickly, and that this wasn't a long chapter but I knew that I had to get Hermione out quickly or risk being killed, lol. We have one more chapter and then the epilogue which I spent a LOT LOT LOT of time planning out. It was hard! I've almost got 30,000 hits! Yay!

Thanks to my reviewers:

ClumsyElf: You know it will, as always, lol. And thanks!!!

Kc: I told him for you, lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

EdwardFangJasperEmmettIggysigh: Lol, thanks.

Theonenameleft: Lol, love the enthusiasm.

Lvswtht: Thanks, lol.

MiaRWeasley: Lol, thank you!!! Haha

Bob: I know that killing me after that last chapter would have been fun, but then you'd never find out what happens.

Canary17: yeah, lol, I liked the thought of the fish hitting Blaise too. Thanks.

.atrum.angelus.forevermore: Lol, I tried. Thanks.

MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele: Lol, yeah, he is.

Etherealspring: I reply to everyone's reviews no matter what. Even if I didn't, the chapters would be the same as they are. And I wait until I get so many reviews before I post or sometimes work on the chapter. Thank you, though.

XtomboysmurfX: I'M SORRY! Lol, it had to be done. Thank you.

Katanza: Lol, thanks

JillianUnleashed: Lol, you know what? You're one of my favorite reviewers because you always have an opinion and they always make me laugh! Thanks so much!!!

Iloveebfanfics: I know…wasn't it sad?

Amber: lol, it's fine. Thanks.

KathrynValmont: Lol, I am, I am!!! Thanks.

Romdevil: thanks!!!

Bella1992: Lol, I agree, he's definitely a complete idiot. Thanks!

x.Kaley.x : lol. Yes, I love my new word: Sluttery. Thanks

theusedlover101: Well… she wasn't 'okay' per say… but at least she's alive and I didn't have him do worse things to her like some writer's would!!!

Heidi191976: lol thank you!

HMSgirl125: Lol, the beginning of the review was so flattering! I loved it! Lol. Thank you.

Dracosgurl2007: lol, love the enthusiasm, thanks.

Dramione90: It's all got to do with misunderstanding each other! If they'd just said it this would have never happened! Let that be a lesson to every1! You're right on top of things as usual! Thanks!

ILOVERWHPDM: Loved your review! Thanks, lol.

Bookworm: lol, thank you very much.

Purplepanties: lol, I'm trying! Thanks.

Bananna15: glad you like it so much, lol. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Though I really wish I did…

A/N: Okay… last chapter before the epilogue. I'm excited and sad. I've created this life for these characters in this story and it's sad to see it end. But I'm telling you all this! If you don't like my epilogue, then I swear I'm gonna quite writing for you! I've figured out three generations of ages, names, birthdays, and spouses! Along with what's going on and all that! It wasn't easy! And it took a really long time. So as soon as I get the epilogue up I demand that I get some darn reviews for it. Enjoy this chapter!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She was so warm. And the pain was gone! She felt like she was floating on a cloud; safe and whole. Hermione felt as if she hadn't been in Ronald's … care. Hermione lifted her heavy lids and had to blink against the bright light. Was she dead? As Hermione's eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed she was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. She looked about her. Harry was asleep, leaning back in his chair with his head propped up on the wall. He, of course, was snoring. That might have been what woke her. She felt a weight on her stomach and looked down. She couldn't stopped the joy filled smile from spreading across her face.

Draco was passed out leaning over her. His head was resting on her stomach, his brows creased in sleep. He looked so much like an angel. The bright light was reflecting off his pale skin and pale blond hair, making him have what appeared to be a halo over him. Hermione reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair away from his face. He pressed himself into the touch, not realizing he was doing it. He muttered something in his sleep and rubbed his face against her hand. Then he froze and opened his eyes. His eyes went wide and glossy with unshed tears.   
"'Mione…" His voice was horse, as if he hadn't used it properly in a while. Then he launched himself into her arms, holding her tightly. She giggled into his shoulder, inhaling his scent as she wrapped her arms around him. "I was so scared…"

"I love you…" She whispered in his ear. He froze, pulling back. She looked up at him, feeling her own eyes filling with tears. "I've loved you before I even knew I loved you." Draco leaned forward and kissed her soundly on the lips, her arms going around his neck. He kissed her with such passion and love that it would have even made the Gods stop to stare.

"I love you more than anything. I'd rather die than have to go on without loving you." He told her, his voice shaky. They continued kissing, all the love they had for each other spilling out.

"Geeze, get a room!" Harry's tired voice broke through their daze. Hermione giggled and turned to look at Harry. He was the same as ever. She felt like she'd been gone years instead of what she knew to be about two weeks. Draco scooted her over and curled up next to her on the bed. "We've missed you so much."   
"I've missed you all too." She said, smiling. She got an evil idea. Then she scowled at her two favorite guys. "Now what the hell took you so long to rescue me?" They both looked at each other, dumbstruck. Hermione tried to keep her face straight, but the surprised look made her burst out in giggles. They both glared at her playfully for a minute before they both started laughing too.

"Miss Granger…" Hermione heard Dumbledore and she turned to see him standing there in the gape of the curtains surrounding them.

"Hello Professor…" She spoke with strength in her voice. Dumbledore was smiling at her.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked as he came to stand near her. "Any pain?" Hermione shook her head no.

"I feel fine." She told him honestly. "I don't even feel any pain." For the first time since she'd woken, she looked down at her arms and saw that most all the bruises and scrapes were gone. Very few marks were left.

"You've been asleep for almost a week now. Your faithful companions here," Dumbledore motioned to Draco and Harry, "have barely left your side." Hermione shook her head disapprovingly.

"I'm honored that you both care for me that much. But you really shouldn't be neglecting your schoolwork." She told them sternly. Both boys rolled their eyes.

"She's back to normal." Harry muttered, earning a light glare from Hermione.

"Harry and I have been doing our work, we promise." Draco groaned as he kissed Hermione's forehead.   
"They have indeed, Miss Granger." Dumbledore assured her. His face softened. "Now I need you to tell me what exactly what happened while you were away with Mr. Weasley if you can." Hermione's eyes widened as she looked around.  
"Where's Ronald?" She asked, looking worried.  
"He can't hurt you, 'Mione." Harry told her, his hand reaching out to touch her hand that lay limply next to her. She rolled her eyes at him.  
"I'm not worried about me." She told him irritably. "Like you two would let him hurt me again!" They both nodded, still unsure. "I'm worried about him!" They both stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. (A/N: You know how selfless she is!) Draco smirked still and brought the curtain to his back away. Hermione got a good look at Ron lying in the bed next to her. He had a huge purple bruise on his jaw and was strapped down at the ankles, hands, waist and shoulders. He looked over at her and his eyes went wide as he struggled against his bonds.

"Shouldn't the bruise on Mr. Weasley's jaw have disappeared by now?" Dumbledore asked in that all knowing voice he had. He looked at Draco. Draco tried his hardest to appear innocent. Hermione pinched his nipple in punishment making him squeal then glare playfully at her as he rubbed the offended nipple.

"Professor," Hermione's voice brought Dumbledore's smiling face back to her. "Ronald thought that Draco had put a spell on me. When I told him that if he kissed me while I was under a spell that I would die." Dumbledore nodded approvingly at the tactic. "So he took to beating it out of me instead." Her voice held sadness. But Hermione looked back up at him frantically. "But Ronald's not himself! I swear it! Something is wrong with him!" Dumbledore kept the smile on his face.

"Thirty points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for figuring that out at such a trying time." He told her knowingly. "You see, strong jealousy effects witches and wizards differently than it does muggles." He told them, walking around to pull the curtain back in front of them so they couldn't see Ron anymore. "For us, it is little different than a brain rotting disease. It takes hold of our minds and strips it of what we are. It makes us little different than an animal."   
"Will he be okay?" Hermione asked quietly. Dumbledore smiled down at her, almost sadly.

"Someday he will be. We're taking him to be treated at St. Mungo's in the Psychiatric Ward. With treatment, he'll be back to normal eventually." Dumbledore told her. "Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive him?"  
"Someday, maybe." She whispered, leaning back against the pillows. "Until then, Ronald Weasley is dead to me."

0o0o0o0o0

Draco was heading back up to the Hospital Wing from the Dungeons. He'd gone down there for a change of clothes. So he made his way up towards where the love of his life was. He was so happy. She was alive and awake. She didn't seem to have any lasting effects from her beatings. But it was still early. Just as he was about to round a corner he heard voices. He froze and stuck his head barely around the corner. There was that bitch, Lavender, and some Hufflepuff.   
"I mean, come on!" Lavender huffed, leaning against the wall. "I swear she ran off and paid somebody to beat her up! She does it for the attention…" She trailed off just as Draco got to her. His face was red and his eyes were flashing dangerously in anger. His hand shot up and pinned her by the neck against the wall. He turned to look at the Hufflepuff.

"You draw your wand and you're next!" He spat hatefully at the young girl. He turned back to Lavender. "You either tell me what you have against Hermione or I'll crush your windpipe." Lavender clawed at his hand and then he let up a little bit and she sucked in a breath and stared at him hatefully.   
"You wouldn't dare!" She hissed. His eyes went cold and took on a look that said that he would kill her.

"Remember, Lavender…" He trailed off, his voice cold. "I was raised by two Death Eaters. And surrounded by dozens more. Not to mention regularly shared dinner with Voldemort…" Her eyes went wide as saucers. "So. Don't. Fuck. With. Me." She nodded, her eyes went spiteful.

"She just so perfect. She thinks she always has to be the best." She said coldly. "She's just so _smart_ and that she's just so _cool_ because she's friends with Harry Potter." She sneered at him. "She's just a common tramp! And a muggleborn at that!"

"She's a million times better than you!" Draco spat at her, thinking of crushing her wind pipe anyways. "She's smarter than you and a million times cooler. She's the most beautiful thing that this entire school has to offer. You are an ugly skag!" His voice was so vicious. (A/N: A skag: Skank/hag) "You ever say another dirty word or spread another rumor about her and I'll give you over to the most disgusting Death Eater I can find!"

He dropped her, coughing for breath, and walked away still fuming. But by the time he reached the doors to the Hospital Wing, his anger was gone. All he could think about was being back in her presence. And when he came into the room he saw two men in white healer coats loading Ron onto their stretched, bound and gagged, and leading him from the room. As they passed Draco, he sneered at Ron. Ron fought suddenly against the bands. One healer removed his wand and petrified Ron and then kept moving as if it was no big deal.

As he came inside the little curtained off cubicle, he smiled at Harry, an unexpected friend. Harry smiled back wearily as Draco approached the sleeping Hermione. Draco took off his shoes and crawled under the covers with her, snuggling up to her warm body.  
"I've got it from here, Pot… Harry." Draco whispered, smiling. "Why don't you go tell the others that Hermione woke up and that she can have visitors tomorrow." Harry nodded and stood up quietly.

"See you tomorrow… Draco." Harry whispered. And just like that, a new friendship was born. Out of such an ugly situation, the boy whose parents had been pure light became real friends with the boy whose parents had been pure dark. Both were orphans after the war. Both loved one girl dearly, though Harry loved her as only a sister. And both would be friends for as long as they lived.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Three Years Later 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco smiled over the table as Hermione took another drink of her champagne. She smiled back, taking another bite of the expensive food. Draco gulped nervously as he fiddled with something in his pocket. Hermione didn't notice he was nervous. She was sitting in the most posh and most expensive restaurant she'd ever heard of. She was overwhelmed.

"I'm…." Draco started, then choked on his words. Hermione looked up at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" She asked, leaning across the table to put her hand on his. He nodded and took a sip of his water.

"I'm going to the bathroom…" He said hurriedly and stood. "I'll be right back." He told her as she nodded. He stopped for a second to take in her very sexy black silk dress and how beautiful she looked. He straightened his tuxedo jacket and walked into the bathroom. Once inside a stall, he made sure there was no noise and then aparated out with a pop. He landed in the snow, shivering, outside of a nice little cottage. There was smoke coming out of the chimney and lights in the windows. He strode up to the door and knocked hard. There was shuffling behind the door before Harry appeared, surprised to see him.  
"She didn't say no did she?" Harry asked quickly as he stepped aside to let the shivering Draco inside. He shook his head at Harry.

"I keep trying to ask her, but I keep chickening out!" He wailed, making Ginny come hurrying down the stairs, clutching her tummy. He glanced at Ginny and smiled. "You didn't tell me Gin was pregnant…" Harry glanced hurriedly at Ginny, eyes wide.

"I don't look pregnant!" Ginny squeaked out, grabbing her stomach. Draco laughed.

"It's common for women to start cradling their stomachs once they find out they're pregnant." Draco told her, standing by the fire and rubbing his hands together quickly to warm them from the chill outside.

"You didn't tell me you were pregnant!" Harry said, hurt in his eyes. Ginny scoffed.

"I would have if you would have freaking hurried up and gotten upstairs!" She practically yelled, making Harry blush. "And I'm sure Hermione hasn't told you either?" Draco's head whipped up to look at Ginny. A smile was starting to spread over his face.

"I'm…I'm going to be a father?" Draco asked, shocked but still smiling goofily. Ginny smiled.  
"Just don't tell her I told you. I thought it fair since you got to tell my husband that I tell her soon-to-be-husband." Ginny smirked, held a finger to her lips for secrecy. "She found out yesterday…" Draco smiled and turned on the spot, appearing back in the stall that he came out of. He strode from the bathroom, his will renewed. Hermione saw him coming and smiled happily at him. It was then that he noticed the hand so inconspicuously placed over her stomach. Smirking, yet still nervous enough that his hands shook. He hurried over, picking up his wine glass without sitting down. A few couples, older and wiser, noticed what he was doing and stopped to watch.   
"Hermione…" Draco breathed. "I'd like to make a toast…" She smiled up at him curiously. Just as he opened his mouth a waiter bumped into him, sending his wine glass falling and landing in her lap and covering her silk dress with wine. Draco growled at the waiter who was apologizing quickly over and over. Draco waved him off and tried helping Hermione mop up the wine. She was giggling and waving him off as well as she quickly got the wine up, staining the restaurant's white napkin.

"Go ahead with your toast, dear." She told him affectionately. Draco nodded, taking the napkin from her hand and moving to drop it over the table.

He started to talk, his mouth opening but he stopped when Hermione's eyes went wide and there were gasps. He looked down, curious, to see that when he'd dropped the napkin, the sleeve of his jacket had caught fire from the candles. He started panicking and patting out the flames. The candles went out and he grabbed his water, dumping it on his elbow. The flames went out and he smiled kind of hysterically over at his love who was trying not to laugh. But as he went to move his foot, he slipped on the water that he'd spilled and grabbed the table for support. The table cloth made him slip even more and he brought the cloth with him. Effectively dragging the rest of their food, drinks, and table cloth down on top of him. The room was silent and then laughter broke it. Hermione was laughing above him as she brought the cloth off his now cocktail sauce covered head. She smiled down at him as he smiled back up at her. His hand dug around under the cloth for a moment and then his hand shot in the air, holding a velvet box.

"I've tried to find all the right words and right way to ask you. But as you can see, it didn't quite work out." He said, trying to at least sit up as Hermione stared hard with an open mouth at the velvet box. "So all I can do now is tell you that I love you more than the entire world combined and with each day it grows more. Will you marry me, Hermione?" Hermione's eyes teared up and she nodded as Draco smiled and opened the box, slipping the diamond and emerald ring onto her finger, his own ring that she'd gotten him for their first Christmas together shining in the light.   
"I'll love you far after I'm dead and gone!" She said through her tears as she got on the floor with him. There was clapping and congratulations. An older couple came over and helped them up. The woman smiled at Draco as he wiped cocktail sauce out of his eyes.  
"Young man, you may think that wasn't a dream proposal for her…" The woman said that had a remarkable twinkle in her eyes that reminded him of Dumbledore. "But many years from now she'll still be dreaming about the amazing night that you asked her to marry you." Draco smiled at the woman and thanked her. The man leaned over.

"And you may have set your arm on fire, but I set her dad on fire the night I asked for her hand in marriage." He winked at Draco after he said it, but then when his wife hit him he cleared his throat. "Totally on accident of course." The couple walked away as Hermione and Draco hugged again. They were covered in food and drink but neither could think of a time that they'd been happier.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Endnote: Now go review!!! Don't you think that Ron deserves something now that you all know that it isn't his fault for what he's done? Everybody will find out what happens to Ron and Lavender in the Epilogue. I should have the epilogue up rather quickly!

Thanks to my reviewers:

WiLLow95: Thank you, and yes, beating Ron had a smile on my face too.

Dracosgurl2007: Lol, yeah. Thanks

ClumsyElf: Lol, glad your loving it. Thanks.

Purplepanties: lol, thank you.

Bananna15: Well it is Ron, but you know that by now. Glad you're enjoying this. Thanks.

Fangirl-16: Sometimes it's an author's job to make the reader's panic, lol. Thank you.

Write-this-song: Wow, glad that you liked it. You're so flattering! Feel free to review any time! Lol. And I have a few stories that you might like, so I'll message you in a minute. Thank you.

Celestreal: I'm not sure if they have computers in prison, so don't do that, lol. And no, Ron is acting on his own. But Lavender is gonna get hers… just wait! Lmao. And I'm sorry that I almost made you cry…

Oreo: Lol, thank you. And yes, I write something every day whether it's in my journal, a fanfiction, or on my novel. It's the key to be a good writer… well, so I have been told. And thank you again.

Bella1992: Thanks! I was worried everyone would think the plan was bad and boo me! Lol. Glad you enjoyed it.

SetTheTruthFree: Lol, don't kill him, it's not his fault he's a dumb shit, lol. And you know what? This wasn't even supposed to have this much drama in it. It wasn't suppose to last this long nor was Ron supposed to be our temporary villan. Thanks to my readers, it developed into this!!! Thanks!

Snapefan2007: Thanks! And I'm trying!

JillianUnleashed: Love love love! Your long reviews! Lol, sorry. Lavender gets something far worse in my mind than what you've suggested, though they were good too, and you'll get to see that in the epilogue. It's gonna be good… well, I think. It seems like fitting justice for me. You'll just have to see though! Thank you so much.

MiaRWeasley: Yeah, I put Draco and Hermione through some shit, but we know they're strong, stubborn characters. Glad you're enjoying! Thanks.

Wylow: Wow, I've never met another one on here before! That's so cool! Well, I hope you all aren't going to hate me for how I'm treating Ron, but if you all do, then you do, I can't change it now.

ILOVERWHPDM: lmao, yeah, Ron's gone pretty mental. I try to capture Draco's sweet side for them all.

Iloveebfanfics: Well, I hope it's clear now! Thanks.

Lena-hearts-jack: why, thank you!

Katanza: Yeah, I know how you feel… it is kind of depressing, huh? Well, thanks anyways, lol.

x.Kaley.x: Aww, you should be more forgiving of him…well, at least later on lol. I know, I made Ginny strong in this chapter:D 

jdeppgirl4: Lol, thanks.

Canary17: Aww, that's just horrible, lol. Thanks!

TNgirl: Understand now? Lol, thanks!

Review plz!

Your Humble Servant,

Meghan


	16. A Glimpse into the Future

Disclaimer: For the last time in this story: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!

THIS FINAL CHAPTER GOES TO: MiaRWeasley for being my 300th reviewer!!!

A/N: PLEASE READ::: For seven months I have been with you during this story. It progressed well and now it's over. This is the final installation. I've worked hard(I know I've said this the past two chapters, but I'm proud of all the planning! Lol) and most of you have read and reviewed faithfully. I'm so proud that I've completed this. I want to thank you all for sticking with me till the very end. I hope I'll some of you read my other stories and still stay with me. You've all been absolutely wonderful. I'm sad that I'm saying goodbye to this story. To a real author, a story is like a child. We start it and then watch it grow and develop into so much more than we could have imagined. I end this story with over 40,000 words and more than 30,000 hits. Thank you all again. You've been amazing.

This final chapter is in first person: Lena, Draco and Hermione's granddaughter.

_**A GLIMPSE INTO THE FUTURE:**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I close the book and look out over our large family. I am the forth grandchild to read this story of how my Grandpa Draco and Grandpa Hermione met. My two thirteen year old cousins, Marius and Diana, and my older brother who is fifteen, Orion, got to read it first. The age that we all are allowed to read it is twelve and I turned twelve last month. Grandpa Draco wrote it while Grandma Hermione was pregnant with my dad, Abraxas Malfoy. How things have changed since then!

I'll never look at my Grandpa Ron the same again! I know he is a good man. And Grandma Hermione told me not to judge anyone in the book wrongly, especially Grandpa Ron. Even more so because he is a lot different since it was written. He has always been around me for me. He was welcomed back into the family when his wife died, leaving him to care for the twins, Aunt Charis and Uncle Gawain. Grandma Hermione, Grandma Ginny, and Grandma Pansy are always getting on my grandpas for ganging up on him. Grandpa Blaise, Grandpa Harry, and Grandpa Draco are always picking drinking contests, even at their age!

It's hard to believe that Grandma Hermione will be turning 60 next month. She's the oldest out of all my grandparents. The youngest of my grandparents is Grandma Ginny, only a few months younger than Grandma Luna. None of them look like they're creeping up on 60 years old. My mom, Grandma Pansy and Grandpa Neville's daughter, says that love keeps us alive and young. If that's true, then my family will never grow old. There is more than enough love to keep us all young forever.

According to the book, Malfoy Manor was a dreary and cold place before Grandma Hermione came around. I can't picture it like that. The only way I have ever known it as was a happy place where the sound of laughter always lived. The entire mansion was always brightly lit with beautiful carpets and light colored walls. And it has the most beautiful gardens that stretch on for as far as the property; minus the Quiddich pitch that my grandpas insisted on building. The thing I love most about Malfoy Manor is the family tree. Grandpa Draco said that it used to have many blood prejudice witches and wizards on there but he had it burned. Grandma Hermione made the new tapestry with the help from Grandma Ginny just after their first children were born. Now it shows the five married couples at top. Well, Grandpa Ron and his dead wife are on there but that wasn't added until after they all made up. I love even now gazing up at it.

As time went on, the lines are crossing with other names on the tapestry. Seeing how my dad married a Longbottom, my Uncle Arcturus married a Potter, and my Aunt Cissy married a Zabini. My Gradmas are thinking about making a new tapestry that shows it a little bit better. Out of the thirteen people in the second generation, only three married muggles. Now everyone in our family has one of these names: Malfoy, Zabini, Potter, Longbottom, or Weasley. My uncle Sirius Potter married a muggle woman named Amanda. My Aunt Melania has a 'life partner' named Jessa. And my Uncle Gawain has a 'life partner' named David. Most people think they're weird, but I love them just the way they are. They adopted my cousins Harfang and Alexander. And I love my Aunt David and Uncle Jessa, as they liked to be called.

I'm thinking about writing a book too. I know I'm only twelve, but I have my Grandma Hermione's brains. At least that's what everyone tells me. Much to my father's jealousy, I am the smartest student since Grandma Hermione went to school. She takes a lot of time teasing him about it. And not to mention the fact that I'm in Gryffindor and very proud of it. He had wanted me to be in Slytherin like Grandpa Draco and him. But my big brother and I are both in Gryffindor.

Even though the entire family spends a lot of time together, we have one weekend in August every year before school starts for a family reunion. Nobody gets out of it. I'm very excited. It's only two weeks until school starts back. Marius, Diana, Orion, and I are spending those two weeks here. My cousin Harry starts school with us in September too, but he wants to spend some times with Aunt Cassie and Uncle Arcturus before he goes off for his first year at Hogwarts. He'll get to read Grandpa Draco's book next summer.

In a few minutes I'm going to have to tell my Grandparents who my new boyfriend is. My mother and father laughed really hard when I told them who it was. They said that Arien's last name is going to either make them laugh or turn red in the face. If it's the latter, then I know to run. Apparently Arien Snape's grandfather used to teach them when they went to Hogwarts. Arien's grandpa is a funny looking old man, but he's been really nice to me.

Uh oh… my cousins Alicia and Dina are running out of the house. They look like they're up to something but they're smiling. It can't be too bad because they're going over to Grandpa Ron and Grandpa Harry.

"Grandpa Ron, Grandpa Harry!" They're shouting. "Grandma Hermione and Grandpa Draco are snogging in the broom closet again!"

Well, that's my grandparents for you. Apparently age doesn't slow them down. My big brother says it gross. He says that old people shouldn't snog after they get old. It think it's logical. They love each other, they're married, and they're human after all! Merlin! Sometimes I think that my Grandpa Ron has rubbed off on Orion too much.

Sometimes I see my Grandpa Draco looking so happy but with tears in his eyes. I know they're tears of happiness. It happens whenever there is a family reunion. There are eleven grandchildren running around. Grandpa Draco says it makes him happy to see his home filled with such happy people and so many children. Grandma Hermione says that she's glad that there are only eleven of us. She thinks that eleven grandchildren make her feel really old.

Wait until she finds out that Aunt Cassie _and_ Aunt Cissy are _both _having twins in about eight months…

0o0o0o0o0

Miles and miles away there is a little house. Every week a woman who looks far older than her age of 59 comes out and walks to the little market in town. She only buys the food that she needs for herself and the ten cats that live in the house with her. She has no family, no human friends, and nothing to live for. Her hair fell out a few years before and she can't afford any good wigs so she wears odd colored and styled wigs that were probably made from horse hair. Her teeth fell out and she can't afford the expensive muggle dentures. Her magic doesn't even work properly anymore so it's impossible to properly fix anything that goes wrong with her.

This woman's name is Lavender Brown. And she is alone with only her cats until the day that she dies…

(A/N: hehe, cat lady!)

0o0o0o0o0

Most of the first generation lived to be over a hundred years old. Time passed and many children were born right inside Malfoy Manor. Hermione and Draco Malfoy both lived to be one hundred and thirty-seven. Hermione went before Draco but he followed in a few weeks. They both were survived by their three children, their children's spouses, their nine direct grandchildren, and their direct fifteen great-grandchildren.

I guess that it is true when they say that love keeps us alive and young. Though Hermione and Draco aged, it was love that kept them alive for so long after their time…

_**End**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Endnote: I feel like crying! It's just not fair!!! Lol, but everything has to come to an end. I hope you all enjoyed this. Don't you love how Lavender is an old cat lady?

_**Live with love,**_

_**Follow your heart,**_

_**Merry meet,**_

_**Merry part,**_

_**Blessed be!!!**_


	17. Sorry, Review Replys!

FORGOT TO SAY THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER:

ClumsyElf: See? No Scorpius! Lol, thanks.

NICERTHNYOU: AWW! Thank you!

Willow95: Well, this was the last one! Thanks for joining me on the ride!

Dracosgurl2007: I know, lol…. Awww….lol

Heidi191976: See, no more Ron problems!

Iamextraordinary: Lol, thank you!

Slitherinprincess3: He was meant to be clumsy, just so we could see the very human side of him.

.atrum.angelus.forevermore.: Lol, thanks!

Bananna15: Thank you very much!

Write-this-song: Thanks for getting it!

JillianUnleashed: Lol, you are so smart!

Pstibbons: aww, thanks!

MiaRWeasley: I know! I hate it's over…but…sigh…it is…

Canary17: Sorry I couldn't name him Tyler, but I'd already planned out their kids and their kid's kids names.

Daydreamer456: I know! Isn't it just horribly sad!!!

MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele: Lol, ain't it?

Reader101: Thank you!

SetTheTruthFree: I know! I think that would be one of the very best proposals ever! I'd certainly never forget it!

Iloveebfanfics: I know…it is perty sad, but happy!

Katanza: Lol, did you like it?

)O)O

Okay, keep tuned to me though cause I'm starting something new. You know how there are these words in that group they taught us in school :Who, what, where, when, why, and how? Well, I'm doing a special series, kinda, with each story starting with those. You've just read the 'What'. I have the When and the Where started. And I'm working on the Who, Why, and How! Please give them a chance too!!!

Yours forever,

Meghan


End file.
